


Little Talks

by Shinigami24, torichavonne



Series: Strength in Numbers [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Council, F/F, F/M, Hunter Retirement, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Percy Jackson References, Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con References, Reincarnation, Revenge, Supernatural Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vendettas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The packs lives after the events of "We're Only Young and Naive, Still." New members and new enemies surface. They've never seen something like this before.</p><p>Chapter titles and fic title:</p><p>"Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men: 1-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Like Walking Around This Old and Empty House

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! Me and Betsie are excited about this and we can't wait to hear what you think!  
> Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Wolf, just the original characters we created and the plot for this fic.
> 
> Now on with the fic!

_Sept 15, 2013, the park, Beacon Hills_

Derek and Stiles were walking in the park, while Stiles pushed the double stroller that held their infant twins. The 2 1/2 month old twins were napping. 

"Are you sure they're ready for the park, Derek? They're still small," Stiles asked with a worried expression.

"They are 2 and a half months old. I think they are more than ready. Plus, we cannot hide them from the world forever, since your father has been talking about the twins to everyone he meets," Derek spoke. 

"You're right. He can be really proud," Stiles comments, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Anyway, have you heard from the pups?" Derek changed the subject wanting to calm his worried mate.

"Yeah. Erica and Boyd said that they found this small little deli in Roanoke. It's the Windmill they said. They are sending some monster cookies down to us to see for ourselves. Jackson and Danny are working really hard. Jackson wants to work at GQ at their lead photographer. Then there is Allison and Lydia. I haven't heard much from them but Lydia called and said that they're doing just fine," Stiles informed.

"That's a relief. Good to know about the pups. But I've heard some not so nice things about the school Lydia and Allison are at," Derek frowned.

"What have you heard?" Stiles said, his eyebrows raising.

"Well for starters, when I was in New York. I attended the local university there. Some students transferred from that school in Boston in middle of the term," Derek began.

"What happened to them?" Stiles pressed further. Stiles wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and just walking beside Derek. He could hit someone for all he knew.

"Well - watch out!" Derek warned, as Stiles collided with a young teenage girl. 

"Ouch!" the girl said before hitting the ground. Stiles' hands covered his mouth and shock and started babbling apologies.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart! Are you alright?"

"I am-" the girl started to say. Then she blinked into shock. "Aunt Maria?" 

"Alex? Babydoll, is that you?" he smiles, helping her off the ground.

"Aunt Maria! I thought that awful man killed you too! We couldn't find you and we looked all over. We didn’t know until the Hunters found us." Alex replied. 

"When did you get back Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked, hugging her.

"Can we talk in private? It's kind of a long story," Alex asked.

"Yeah, sure," Stiles says. He waved to Alex to lead the way.

* * *

 

  _The Windmill Bakery, Roanoke, Virginia_

 Boyd and Erica were enjoying their lunch date. They had ordered their usual meals. Boyd bought a hoagie, a Dr. Pepper, and a chocolate brownie. Erica opted for the Philly Cheese, two dozen Monster cookies, one for her and one for back home, and a root beer.

Boyd and Erica were speaking in between eating their lunch. They spoke about their classes and how everyone else was doing.

"Jackson and Danny called me yesterday. They're doing fine apparently. Jackson almost already has a place for work. Danny is designing a game with famous developers," Erica comments.

"Stiles sent the pack some pictures of the twins. They are growing," Boyd spoke.

"I know. It was like yesterday they had baby blues. Now, they're almost hazel," Erica beamed.

"I'm planning on being a deputy for Beacon Hills after I graduate. What about you?" Boyd revealed.

"I'm going to become a writer at this publishing company back home. It is good money and before you know it, we could have a house," Erica mentioned.

"Excellent! I want to be close to the pack," Boyd replied.  “I would love to be able to start a family with you someday." 

"I would too. But we need to get through school first. Once we have our home a steady income, then we can try. Does that sound far?" Erica asked.

"Sounds great, I can wait," Boyd replied. 

* * *

 

 Peter and Chris walked into their 4 month old infant son Thomas Nicholas Gallagher-Hale's nursery. Chris was changing Tommy's diaper, while he spoke with his mate. 

"Have you heard anything from Allison and Lydia in Boston?" Chris asks.

"Yes, I have." Peter said as he looked around at Tommy's room.

Tommy's nursery was as big as the twin's. It had a forest scenery. It had ponds and trees, along with animals that you'd normally find in California. Peter and Derek are surprising amazing artists and Chris was shocked when he mistaken it as something that came out of a magazine. It was an original idea.

"Allison mentioned something about going on a date," Peter revealed feeling uneasy. He still remembered what Derek had mentioned about his former class-mates and their experiences with the Boston College while he was in his coma. 

"A date? She didn't mention a date," Chris scowled.

"I think we weren't supposed to know. Lydia is the one who mentioned it," Peter revealed.

"Alright. I trust Lydia. We'll just worry about it later. Right now though, Tommy is getting antsy and I think he wants to watch Bill Nye. He's hypnotized by that show," Chris says, picking up the baby and walking him to the door.

"I already know he's going to be a genius," Peter comments following not too far behind.

* * *

 

 Derek, Stiles, and Alex moved to a deserted part of the park with the twins. After Derek helped his mate sit down on a bench, Derek sat down next to Stiles. The stroller was in front of them. Alex was sitting down across from the mated couple. 

"Can you answer my question, please? Why did you come back to Beacon Hills?" Stiles asks again.

"Well, Orion told everyone that you were reborn. I wasn't sure if I believed him, even if Grandpa told us that you would get reborn." Alex started.  "As for your actual question, let's go back to the beginning. My friends and I were trained by this council - the Daybreak Council. The council is made up from what Lyon calls Supernatural beings. There are elves, witches, demons - the kind that only wants to live regular lives like everyone else - were-creatures, so much more. Anyway, the Daybreak council sent my team, the Marauders, to Beacon Hills for our high school education."

"I heard of them. They work with the Were-Hunters Council on missions. Usually, it's espionage," Derek comments.

"Well, there are 12 of us in the core group. Others may be showing up next year, if this year goes well. But it will only happen if we pass all of our classes and gets decent grades. So, Lyon and Reggie are constantly reminding the others to behave. Easier said than done," Alex threw up her hands into frustration, as she remembered the Terrible Trio and their various stunts. 

"Whose Reggie?" Derek asks

"Oh! Her full name is Regina Black. We call her Reggie. Reggie is my best friend. We made a pact to be blood sisters. I don't know if Black is Reggie's real last name. Aunt Amy was going by the last name after we ran away 8 years ago. When Gerard Argent showed up with his minions, as Jun called them to kill everyone, only the 4 of us made it out of the house alive," Alex spoke, as painful memories flooded her mind. She continued speaking.

"Aunt Amy was Reggie's birth mom. Jun was her older brother. He was 8 years older than us. Reggie and I are the same age. We were 7 when that devil showed up. Grandpa called him the devil. A hunter showed up 6 years ago and killed Aunt Amy. Aunt Amy barely had time to hide the two of us before that weird hunter showed up.  He spared Jun. Jun swore revenge. We somehow got separated, and we haven't seen him since. He was sick, so we don't know if he is still alive. He really hates hunters. No exceptions. Aunt Amy was so scared and she refused to go to the doctors when Jun got really sick. We don't know anything about Reggie's past, like if she has any other family that is living, much less who her dad was, and her last name."

"Derek, do you think Jun will spare Allison and Chris. They're good people," Stiles worries.

"Hm, what are you whispering about?" Alex blinked confused. 

"It's nothing really, Alex. If you have no where to stay, we have an extra room in the house. We'd love for you to stay," Derek says, swiftly changing subjects. Alex smiled and then cooed over the babies, who were wide awake now. They responded to her nicely. Derek sighed a little. They dodged a big bullet and he was pretty sure what the next one would be like.


	2. So Hold My Hand (I'll Walk with You My Dear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia tells Jackson and Danny about Allison's mystery man, Scott and Isaac meet the new girl in town, and Alex introduces Stiles to someone important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Okay, heads up time. I have an ACE match Monday and I won't have time to write with Betsie. So, don't expect an update that night. Maybe we can post it Tuesday night.
> 
> Well then, on with the chapter.

_Beacon Hills Community College_

Scott and Isaac walked across campus holding hands. They were enjoying the day and their whole college experience has been good to them. They were on the quad when they ran into a fellow new student. The student was a junior by the name of Megumi Kobayashi. 

"Excuse me, but do you know where Mr. Chandler's class is?" The new students asks.

"Sure," Isaac said and gave her directions.

"Thank you, so much. I've been walking blind the whole morning," the student sighs. She offers a hand to the both of them. "My name is Megumi Kobayashi."

"You're welcome," Isaac smiled. "My name is Isaac Lahey, and this is my boyfriend, Scott McCall." 

"Nice to meet you both. I just moved here a while back and I have yet to adjust," she smiles. 

"So what is your major?" Isaac questioned.

"I'm majoring in Mythology. I've been interested in the unexplained for a long time," she answers without hesitation. "What about you to? What do you want to do with your lives?"

"I'm planning on becoming a pediatrician," Isaac began.

"I'm going to be a vet,” Scott jumps in.

"Those sound awesome. So, are you guys from here?" she asks, waving her hands around to indicate the area the college was located in.

“We we’re born and raised here. We live at the Hale house," Isaac responded. "What about you?"

"I'm from Halifax County. It's in Virginia and it's a small town. You might not believe this, but it's almost smaller than here. I bought my own home out here when I wanted to change my major from Journalism," Megumi tells them.

"Small world,' Scott commented.

"Two of our friends are in Virginia right now. Erica is attending Hollins University, while Boyd is attending Roanoke police academy,” Isaac elaborated

"Those are pretty good places for education. My mom went to Hollins and my dad wanted to attend Roanoke but he decided to become a council member," she informed.

"Council as in were or hunter council?" Scott perked up in interest as Isaac went stiff.

"Both. My father is a member of the Were-Hunter Council in Virginia," she sighed. That was a weight off her shoulders. "So, you know about hunters and werewolves.  Are you one?"

"Yes both Scott and I are werewolves. We are both part of the Hale pack," Isaac explained.

"I can sense that. And maybe even smell. You're turned, both of you by different Alphas. I'm a born lycan. I was sent here for education and other purposes," Megumi vaguely hints. "I better get going. I have class in two minutes and I have a flight of stairs to conquer. I'll see you later." And with that, she was gone.

 

 

_Boston, Masschuesetts_ ****  
  


Danny and Jackson were looking at their menus at a cafe in Boston, Masschuesetts, when Lydia turned up, and took a seat setting her purse down.

"How are my favorite boys? Everything going well?" she asks, kissing them both on the forehead.

"Yes everything is fine," Danny smiled. "How are you two doing? Where is Allison?"

"She's getting ready for a date. She left class early just for it," Lydia smirks.

"A date? Who is this person and what’s their name?" Danny asked in surprise.

Jackson spoke suspiciously. "Can he be trusted? And can you explain to me why Uncle Peter and Dad keep acting weird when someone mentions the university’s name?"

"His name is Maxwell Wilson. I met him and he seems really nice," she threw a weird look at Jackson. "I have no idea and that was completely off topic."

"As I was saying," Danny put a hand on Jackson's arm before the boy prepared to retort."What about you? How are you doing with your classes? Have you decided on your major?"

"Everything is going, thanks for asking Danny. I want to be a Math teacher. I don't know where or what grade, but I've got time," Lydia smiled, stealing some fries from Jackson's overloaded plate. He scowls at her and she just chuckles.

"Well, everything is fine with us. Are you keeping in touch with Mom? He has tabs on all of us," Danny chuckled.

"I know. Grandpa has been calling me every night to see if we need anything, Dad has been calling because he doesn't want us to be too out of touch, and Peter and Chris Skype Allison and me to look at baby Tommy," she says, taking her plate graciously and scowling at her ex when he steals some of her burger.

"Have you seen the pictures of the twins?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, they are getting big. They are adorable. And speaking of adorable, do you remember the picture that Jackson's mom showed us from when he was a baby," Lydia cooed. Jackson's scowled softened and turned into pride. They kept talking like that for almost an hour, laughing and chatting about their childhoods and everything in between.

 

Derek and Stiles were waiting on John at a diner with the twins. The couple were taking turns watching over the twins, while reading their menus. John walked through the door and spotted the small family.

"Hey guys. Hi, little ones," John cooed as soon as he caught sight of his grandchildren. He tickled their stomachs, releasing small giggles from the babies.

John finally sat down at the table across from Derek and Stiles and opened his menu.

"How are you doing, Dad? Are you eating right, taking care of yourself? You know the doctor said to watch your cholesterol and your heart pressure,"

"I am. Melissa sent me a list of food that I can eat. It's really helping. I have a physical tomorrow. What about you? Everything going your way with the kids and grandkids?" John chuckled. He'd never get over the fact that his son has grandkids at eighteen.

"That's a relief, you really need to be careful. Mom said she wants you to live for 20 plus years. I agree," Stiles exhaled into relief.  "Everything is going well. But last week, a long lost family member from my past life showed up. Her name is Alexandra Moreau, but the family called her Alex. I was told about her in that dream I had. Her grandfather was my younger brother. My dad hid him with my uncle, when my mother died. They didn't want my maternal grandparents poisoning him with their bigotry and hatred."

“How did she find you?” John questioned

"Well according to Alex, she's been looking for me for 8 years ever since Gerard killed her family. She came here with a team the Were-Hunters council sent," Stiles spoke.

"How long are they supposed to be here?" John presses further.

"They were sent here for their high school education. So the year," Stiles replied. 

"Alright. I only hope for the best. Now, what are we going to eat?" John's mind immediately switching to food. Stiles was laughing on the outside, but on the inside he had more questions he want answered.

 

 

Stiles was doing some errands in the main square. When Alex found him and tapped his shoulder. Stiles turned only to see Alex with a tiny redhead with green eyes.

"Who is this?" he smiles sweetly.

"Auntie, this is the person I told you about - my best friend and blood sister, Reggie. Reggie, meet my Aunt Maria, reborn," Alex introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Reggie. It's a pleasure," Stiles greeted, holding his hand out for the girl to shake.

"Likewise," Reggie smiled faintly as she shook Stiles' hand. She gave Alex a questioning look. "I thought you said Aunt? How can _he_ be your aunt? Well, unless he's one of those cross-dressers Evan is always going on and on about?" 

"You didn't mention the thing with the reincarnation, did you?" Stiles raised his eyebrow. Alex sheepishly shook her head. Stiles let out an exasperated sigh and explained. "With reincarnation, gender is not considered. As long as you return to the people you love in one way or another, it's never an issue."

“Thanks for clearing the matter up!" Reggie lit up into understanding. She turned to Alex and slapped her over the head. "Next time remember to tell me things before I make stupid mistakes!"

"Hey, now. Physical harm is never the answer. Now, say you're sorry, Reggie," Stiles put his foot down.

"Okay, sorry!" Reggie apologized quickly. "You remind me of Mama. She acted like that with Jun, right, Alex?" "Yup she did. When she wasn't scared that is." 

"I understand it's a touchy topic and when you're good and ready, you can talk with me. Let's just relax and try to have a civil conversation without someone getting knocked upside the head," Stiles said.

"Should I start calling you Mom? After all you, act more like a mom," Reggie asked Stiles.

Stiles breath hitched and got stuck in his throat and chest. He slowly calmed, letting fresh air in his body and letting the old out. "If that's what you feel comfortable with, you may call me Mom," he weakly smiles.

"Okay, I will." Reggie smiled feeling cheerful for the first time in a long time. Alex studied her friend closely. 

"How about you guys come and meet the twins? I can bake some cookies if you'd like," Stiles offered. They both nodded frantically and Stiles held out a hand for Reggie to take. She grasped it and let Stiles lead the way back to his home.


	3. The Stairs Creak as You Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their hands full.

_Sept 29, Hale House Beacon Hills_

Derek and Stiles was hosting a family brunch at the house. Peter and Chris had arrived with baby Tommy and Alex and Reggie also were there. Reggie was explaining her supernatural abilities to the group.

"You can detect a person's emotions?" Stiles jaw was lying on the kitchen table. He knew he really shouldn’t be surprised by anything supernatural at this point, but he was still shocked by this. This was getting weirder by the minute.

When he gathered up his chin, he finally said something. "Where were you when this wolf was brooding and pushing me into walls? A ‘heads-up’ would have been appreciated," He pointed to his mate and arched an eyebrow. Derek gave him a strange look and shot him a glare.

"Yeah, but I'm not supposed to tell just anyone about my powers, unless they are trustworthy. Mama and Jun told me so. Well, mostly Jun. Mama was really sad after that devilish man with that black aura showed up and killed everyone. She was already sad before, but she got worse. She was always scared. She wouldn't answer any of my questions. So, Alex and I had to ask Jun instead," Reggie explained.  "We just found out that you were alive when Orion told the Council about seeing you a few months ago when the hunters and lycans came back with that creepy lycan. His aura was black with some red spots."

"What does red mean again?" Derek butts in. He was gathering up all the plates with Peter's help.

"Well, red has many definitions, but it mainly means anger, temper, and danger," Reggie answered. "Jun always told us to stay far away from people with black auras, because they aren't good. Right, Alex?" Alex nodded.

"Correct, black represents death and evil."

"Alright. Do you have a place to stay?" John asks.

"At the moment, no. While the others offered for us to crash at their places sometimes, I prefer to stay with Alex. I don't feel comfortable with hunters. Sorry, but Mama told us to be careful," Reggie shrugged her shoulders. "Plus there's no way I'm sleeping in the same space as the Terrible Trio!  I don't want to wake up to find myself caught into one of their pranks again!"

Alex explained. "The Terrible Trio are notorious for playing pranks on everyone. We have had the bad luck to wake up with shaving cream or unmentionable stuff on our faces or sleeping bags. And on top of that, Reggie has trust issues when it comes to Hunters and their relatives, mainly humans. It's not so bad, but still."

"Well, you can stay with me. I work on the police force so I'm already cautious. I know about werewolves, hunters, all that jazz," John offered.

"All that  _jazz?_ Really, Dad? That's the best you could come up with?" Stiles complained.

“Thanks for the offer, but-" Reggie looked at Alex. Alex came to the rescue and explained.

"Lyon will probably like to stay with you. Some of our other friends feel the same way as Reggie. They really don't want to have to deal with Evan's pranks neither. What do you know about were-tigers?"

John's eyes went wide. There's a hybrid? He is getting too damn old for this. "Fine, as long as I can help."

"Don't worry," Alex reassured John. "Lyon has control. He is really good at hiding his emotions most of the time. The only times he actually shows his emotions is when Reggie gets hurt or lands in trouble. He was born human, until some tiger bit him 3 years ago. We never found out whom, though."

"Alright, I'll make up the guest room," John concludes.

"Do you guys want to take me up on my previous offer? This house is enormous and we have enough rooms," Stiles said.

"Can we get back to you with Lyon's reply? He is already looking for some place to stay. So are Holly, Malachi, and Emily. They really want to get away from Evan's pranks bad. And Lyon's getting really mad, his aura shows it. We'll accept any help you give." Reggie asked.

"Sure,” Alex answers Stiles. “We will be glad to stay with you." 

"Great, then it's settled. Now, who wants a movie?" Stiles offered. Everyone raced to the living room.

 

 

While the pack was running to the den, in Boston, the girls were in their dorm room. Lydia was comforting Allison.

"Honey, I'm here. I'm always here, remember that," Lydia coos. She has Allison in a tight hold and she is clinging to her like she is her last hope.

"What if I don't want to stay here anymore? I want to go home," Allison sobbed. The brunette was traumatized by the events of the last few days.

"I can get us transferred. We can go back to Beacon Hills now if you want. You don't have to stay here, Allie," Lydia said. Lydia only called Allison by that nickname when she needed comfort or she was being really affectionate. Allison needed her more than anything right now.

"Yes I want - ," Alison sobbed. The sobs shook her to the core and she couldn’t speak. The girl wasn't willing to let Lydia go. 

"Alright, I'll arrange something. I'm not going to tell Mom or Dad about anything. We'll get everything packed and we'll leave, okay?" Lydia said. She laid Allison on the bed and was holding her hand tightly.

"Okay," Allison's sobs subsided briefly. 

“Okay, babydoll. You get some rest, I'll be right here," Lydia said, pulling the cover over the trembling form. She kissed her hair and watched her fall asleep.

 

_Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills High, Lacrosse field_

 

John met up with Peter and the new deputy at the Lacrosse field. "What do we have here, John?" Peter asks, kneeling next to the body.

"We have an adult male, possibly in his 20s to mid 30s. It’s a death under suspicious circumstances. It looks like homicide, though. We are waiting for the forensics report," John informed Peter.

"Look at these scratches. I don't know who could make these, but I know someone that does," Peter commented. "Dylan, I need your help here," Peter called over to the new deputy.

"You know each other?" John asked with surprise lining his tone. 

"For a couple years now. He was doing work for the Council before he left it entirely. A couple missions of espionage here and there. We've crossed paths once or twice since then," Peter revealed.

"You're from the were-Hunter council?" John blinked. "I’ve met Alex and Reggie and I know why they’re here. They mentioned that they and their friends are here for high school, but why would you be sent here?"

"The Virginia chapter of the Council has been reporting strange deaths. Some popped up in Georgia and the most recent one was in New York. They sent agents of every chapter to every state to investigate. I'm my chapter’s lead forensics and Deputy," Dylan explained.

"So this victim is connected to your killer? I will definitely need the help," John connected the dots. He then remembered what Peter had revealed.

"Whst would be those scratches?" He showed the mysterious scratches to Dylan.

"Those aren't normal scratches. They aren’t in the same pattern as the other victims had. With the others, the scratches go down, but these have an erratic pattern. And from how deep they are, I suspect a succubus," Dylan determined.

"A succubus? Is that it? Or are there any other creatures I should be aware of?" John paled, feeling overwhelmed.

"That's really it. I don't know anything that can make these marks. You might want to order a rape kit too, just in case. Don't take chances with this," he responded.

"Thanks," John groaned as he gave out orders, as the forensics guys gathered around the body and began loading the body on a gurney.

"Stiles will freak out when he finds out there is a new creature in town." he added

"Yeah, I know. We better warn him or one of the girls could get hurt," Peter responded. They both got into their cares and drove to the station.

 

_A hidden location, Beacon Hills_

While the police were finding out about the deaths, four figures were several miles away. The figures were discussing the body found on the field.

"Nice work," one of the figures congratulates. "That was better than the last one, if I do say so myself."

"Thanks, should we keep a low profile or do we go and find the Alpha and his mate?" the second figure wondered.

"Who cares? I want to play with the humans, before the pesky hunters show up and we have to move," a female voice smirked.

"If we lay low for a while, maybe the hunters will get off our trail," the figure from before responded.

"No, that simply won't work. They'll get a tighter grip on this area and then we can't hunt here, nor towns around this one," the second figure mumbled.

"Well, let's try to get as much prey as possible, before we have to move," the fourth figure suggested.

"Alright, it's settled. We need to get home and think before the pigs send out the dogs," the female voice hisses before all of them sped up.


	4. It's Keeping Me Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes crashing when something unthinkable happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did you like that appetizer of fluff?
> 
> Well, here's the main course. Angst topped with a hearty topping of fresh angst. Have a nice meal.  
> ....  
> I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you would do.

_Beacon Hills Park, Oct 1 st_

Stiles, Alex, and Reggie were in the park with the twins. Stiles was talking with the girls and Alex had answered Stiles' questions to the best of her ability along with Reggie.

"Sorry, I don't know much. As I said before, Mama wouldn't answer my questions. Jun and Mama would always fight about it all the time. Jun said I had the right to know the complete truth." Reggie recalled.

"It's alright. I wouldn't expect you to know much. You're still young," Stiles commented, bouncing Laura on his knee.

"I know, but I really would love to know who my dad is and why I cannot remember anything from when I was 3 years old. Even Alex has some actual memories, granted they are fuzzy, but still! Plus, we were always moving around. Never staying in the same place long enough to make actual friends." Reggie said, looking at Alex.

"I already told Auntie this. Nothing new," Alex nodded

"If you stay with us long enough, maybe I can take you into our library. It might be able to jog your memory. We have a lot of books on the Council and different supernatural beings," he offers.

"Sure I would love that, maybe I can find out where and how I got those powers, because I know someone else who is a kitsune like I am. He just can’t read or detect anyone else's emotions. Jun said I was the only one born with those powers." Reggie revealed.

"Alright then. Would you like to hold James?" Stiles smiles.

"Yes!" Reggie lit up.

"Here. Support his back and hold him gently," Stiles said, putting Laura back in her side of the stroller and picking up James. He was squirming in his mother's arms and he was making gurgling sounds. He saw Reggie and he started making grabby hands at her. The girl received him with ease and was cooing over him.

Reggie was enjoying holding James. The tiny baby was adorable with a full head of dark hair and hazel eyes. James was trying to grab at Reggie's hair, when the teen sensed something malicious. Her head snapped up and Reggie started looking around.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks, alarmed by the sudden change in mood.

"Something's not right. I sense malice. Something very bad is nearby and watching us," Reggie informed everyone.

"We need to go then. I'll call Derek and warn him," Stiles said, pulling out his phone and pressing the screen a couple times to dial a number.

"Okay, Mom," Reggie told Stiles as she went to put James back in the stroller.

Before Stiles, Reggie, and Alex could blink, a peculiar creature appeared. It had the head of a beautiful woman, yet it was dreadful. It's from legs had claws of a cat, but a cow's cloven hooves were in the back legs. She had a serpentine lower body.

" Look who we have here. Two humans, two wolf cubs and a kitsune," the creature gloated. The creature prowled closer to the group, licking its lips hungrily upon seeing the babies.

"What do we do?" Reggie whispered, avoiding any sudden movements.

"Anyone have a salt packet or blessed silver?" Alex asks. Reggie gave her a look. What was this girl going on about?

"Well, well. What is a fox kit doing on her little lonesome without her parents? The foxes never would leave their kits unattended, not while they are still young and tasty looking." the she-demon purred stalking even more closer to Reggie. 

"Step back, or so help me," Alex hisses at the disturbing creature.

Immediately, after sensing that his mate was not alright, Derek showed up with Peter, Scott, and Isaac. When the she-demon was distracted, Stiles made a break for it with everyone behind him. He turned to Isaac, who got a firm grasp on the stroller handles and attempted to safely run without harming the twins. Stiles knew he wasn’t fast enough to get the twins out quickly, so he trusted Isaac. Reggie and Alex followed behind swiftly; trying to avoid the scene they knew would be playing out soon.

 

 

 

_Hale House, Beacon Hills_

 

After the group was safely behind the wards in Hale house, Derek and Stiles were in their master suite. Derek was trying to comfort his shaken mate.

"I really can't explain it, Der. One minute, Reggie was holding James and the next that  _thing_ comes out and looks at us like we're fresh game," he whimpers.

"John and Peter said there is a succubus in town, but that creature doesn't look like a succubus! Nor would they go after children," Derek growled, furious at the gall of some creature threatening his cubs! 

"Woah, what? There is a fucking succubus in town?! Why do all supernatural creatures choose this town?" Stiles jumped up and paced the floor.

"I just found out," Derek began. He went on to explain what John and Peter had told him.

"There's another Council member in town? Great. We might as well hang a  _Grand Central Station_ sign on town hall," Stiles groans.

"They are here to deal with the 'supernatural creatures' as you call them. Besides, we may need them if they decide to challenge us before the others come back from school," Derek spoke.

"Alright. And while we're touching on that school, what's your problem with it?" Stiles asks curiously.

"Alright, you better sit down for this," Derek began. Derek explained everything and Stiles shot out of his seat. He was panicking and pulling at his hair. He was near sobs and he just wanted to sleep. His granddaughter is at that damned school.

He can't take that news.

 

 

_Boston University_

Lydia finished making her final calls and had everything ready for now. She was remembering the events of the last few days.

_Lydia had come home and was exhausted from work. She worked a night shift, but thank God that she didn't have class in the morning. She was ready to pass out when she opened the door to Allison's room. She gasped when she saw the girl sobbing. She was huddled up into the sheets. She didn't look up at Lydia when she entered, nor did she care._

_Lydia quickly ran over to Allison. Allison was too absorbed into her misery._

_Lydia noticed that Allison was not in the clothes that she wore on the date. She had changed out of them and was in her pajamas. Her hair was everywhere and her makeup smeared. There was a bruise on her right cheek and a cut on her bottom lip that was still bleeding._

_Lydia got a uneasy feeling. As she got on the bed to hold Allison, she spoke carefully. "Allie, sweetie? What happened with Maxwell?"_

_Allison jumped and then looked at her friend. She tried to keep her tears under control but it was impossible. She launched herself into her friend's arms and said something barely audible._

_"He raped me," she sobs, burying her head into her friend's chest._

_A mixture of emotions boiled into Lydia, but she managed to hold her growing horror and fury in check. Allie needed her. Lydia would try her best to see justice was served, and if not then she would have to enlist the boys' help for that arena. She decided, while comforting her best friend._

_Lydia kissed her friend's hair. She was mumbling a silent prayer and was clinging to her like it was the only way to live. "Honey, I will stick by you. You are not alone and I will never let that happen. I'm here with you and that's where I will stay," she promises._

Lydia came out her memories. Her fears had come true. That bastard had managed to get away with his crime. Now, Lydia had to take drastic measures to ensure that the spoiled rich kid wouldn't be mentally scarring anyone else. The doorbell ringing snapped her out of her internal thoughts and Lydia went to answer it.

 

 

 

Danny and Jackson were in Lydia's living room. Lydia sat down in a comfy armchair. "We have to talk," she began.

"What's wrong?" Jackson immediately said. He picked a spot on the couch that was closest to Lydia. Danny was at his side, sharing his concern.

"For starters, I need your help. I called Peter, he will be down here in a few hours and he’s bringing Derek," Lydia began.

"Okay, but why do we need them?" Danny questions.

"You're not going to like this, but Peter and Derek were right to be concerned" Lydia revealed. She went on to explain the events of the last week. “A week ago, I came home and I went to Allison’s room to ask her about her date. She was tangled in heavy covers and she was bruised and scraped up. Maxwell took advantage of her and forced himself on her. The faculty decided to sweep the entire thing under the rug. So, we can’t get him arrested. We'll have to think of something else. I want him ruined," Lydia bit out. Her anger was bubbling again and she was trying to control it.

Jackson's eyes switched color twice. Danny's chest constricted and it was like the air was knocked out him. He was staring deep into space and his surroundings were obscure. It wasn't until Jackson growled that he snapped back into reality.

"Where is that sick son of a bitch?! How dare he harm someone by forcing himself on a person?! I want to rip his head off his shoulders!" Jackson growled and he was ready to kill. His claws extended and he was blinded by fury.

"Wait, we will make him pay. I want him to regret what he did and to prevent him from harming others. I strongly doubt Allison was the first girl he hurt. Nor will she be the last," Lydia spoke firmly

"Not if we can stop him. Look, as soon as Peter and Derek get here, we get down to business. I will get this bastard and I want to see Allison get closure. I really don't care how that happens either," Jackson proclaimed, retracting his claws and his eyes changing back to their natural color.

"Agreed," Lydia replied.

"Alright. Now let's start thinking," Danny said. They sat around the living room table, thinking of ways to help Allison and give her support.

 

 

 

_Gallagher-Hale Household_

 

While Derek was explaining what he knew to Stiles, the phone was ringing at the Gallagher-Hale residence. Chris answered it right away. "Hello, this is the Gallagher-Hale residence. How may I help you?" Chris said into the phone.

"I need to talk with Peter," Lydia spoke.

"Hi, Lydia. Sure. One moment, please," the ex-hunter sighed. He sat the phone down for a sec and then he yelled up the stairs. The wolf jogged down the steps and took the phone.

"Hello. Oh hey, Lyds," Peter smiled. He was silent for the rest of the conversation. All he did was nod, smile, and grunt. But that changed at the end. He slammed the phone back onto the receiver, his eyes blown wide with grief.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Chris asked his husband.

"Sit down," Peter spoke gesturing to the couch. Confused, Chris sat down, while Peter began pacing. He turned to Chris.

"Remember when I told you that I was aware of everything when I was in a coma? Derek visited me often. On one of his visits, he told me something disturbing about Boston University."

"What was it?" Chris asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Well, did you know that Boston University has a history of sexual assaults, on female students and that when the victims report it, the incidents are swept under the rug? Derek met several former students, when they transferred to the college he attended," Peter sighed sadly. 

"No. Please tell me this isn't going where I think it is. Please tell me that the girls are alright. Don't mess with me, Peter!" Chris cried. He was shaking and his head spinning.

"I'm sorry, Chris. Allison was raped," Peter revealed, a single tear dropping down his face.

"Dear God!" Chris screamed before toppling over. He was shaking and screaming bloody murder and threatening to murder the person that hurt his daughter. He lost the words behind his cries and he was now leaning on is husband.

Peter ran to his mate as Tommy began wailing confused. Malachi, one of the Marauders, walked in the door in time to see and hear the commotion. 

Malachi stopped at the doorway and decided not to bother them. This was a family matter and he had no right to barge in. He walks out the door and he closed it quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pitchforks or torches please. I warned you. But ya'll just had to like our stories. Now look what ya'll have gotten yourselves into.
> 
> We still love the feedback though.
> 
> See ya'll next chapter.


	5. It's the House Telling You to Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone feels the aftermath of the rape and Stiles identifies what nearly attacked them in the park

_October 2 nd, Lydia and Allison’s Apartment, Boston_

Derek and Peter had finally arrived. They sat in the apartment’s living room, talking with Lydia, Danny, and Jackson. They were going over plans and trying to come up with better ones.

“Anyone got anymore ideas?” Derek asks the group. The other ideas weren’t really holding up and everyone was lost.

“Hand him over to us and we’ll teach him a lesson,” Peter offered. His claws were extended and he looked like he was going to rip the throat out of the first person that looks at Allison for more than two seconds.

“Are you going to torture him?” Lydia asks.

“Chris wants’ the bastard to pay,” Peter said, undaunted. Derek arched his eyebrow at Lydia.

“I have an idea. Danny is good with computers,” the redhead hints.

“What is it?” Jackson perked up, his interest sparked anew. Danny gave Lydia a questioning look.

“Maybe Danny can hack into his account and screw with his credit. If his score plummets, so does his money and his interest. He won’t try anything else if he knows what’s good for him,” Lydia smirked. This plan was looking good already.

“Sure. When’s the best time for me to begin?” Danny asked, flexing his fingers.

“Anytime soon sounds good,” Peter answers.

“Wait a minute,” Derek butts in. “You should also probably check his records, just to see how many other people this bastard has hurt.”

“I strongly doubt Allison’s the first one. There maybe even male victims. Some rapists go for both genders and men rarely report it,” Peter added.

“Gotcha. I’m going to need to use a laptop on someone else’s Wi-Fi. Peter, are you guys staying in a hotel?” Danny asks.

“Yes we are,” the werewolf answers.

“I’m going to need to be there. If I use their Wi-Fi, it will be untraceable. I can get to work a lot faster then,” the hacker suggests. Peter throws the keys to the car to him.

“You’re driving.”

 

 

_Hale House, Beacon Hills_

Chris and Stiles were at the Hale house. They were sitting in the den and they were talking.

“Chris, Allison and Lydia are coming back with Derek and Peter. They’re going to come home,” Stiles whispered to his oldest child. He was trying to comfort the traumatized parent and he was kissing his cheek.

“They are?” Chris asked, relief washing over him but not entirely clearing away the worry. “Is Allison getting any better? How is she?”

“Lydia called and told me that she is finally sleeping and eating a little better. She has nightmares, but Lydia just holds her and falls asleep with her,” Stiles answered. He was still peppering his son’s face with kisses, trying his best to calm the worrying.

“Good. Where will she be staying? I don’t know if anyone will be able to get sleep after this,” Chris wonders.

“Maybe with Lydia. She’s getting a place out here,” his mother infers.

“What about classes?” Chris continued.

“She’ll take some at home until she feels comfortable to go back out,” Stiles said. He hushed up immediately with Reggie and Alex came trotting down the stairs to the den.

The girls walked into the room to see Chris and Stiles. Their emotions were off and Reggie frowned at it.

“Why are you all grey?” Reggie asks. Alex looked at the adults with interest.

“Grey means what?” she asked her sister.

“Sorrow,” Reggie replied. “My biological mother’s aura was always grey up until the day she died. Mama’s is usually orange and indigo,” she adds, pointing to Stiles.

“Um, Chris, I think you should go check on Tommy. Girls, meet me in the master room,” Stiles hesitated. Without question, the girls followed him to the suite, while Chris went to check on his child. Stiles sat in the armchair, while Reggie and Alex plopped down onto the couch.

”I wanted to tell you what happened, but not in front of my son. He’s been through enough,” Stiles explained.

“What happened? Is everyone alright? Is Allison okay?” Alex asked.

“Chris’ sad and worried. Something happened. I can feel it and I kind of know it,” Reggie said. She was rubbing her temple, feeling a migraine coming on. “As soon as one power is controlled, I get others,” she grunts.

“You know something’s wrong. That makes this a little easier,” Stiles sighed. “I hate that I have to actually say this, but nothing is alright. Lydia and Allison are coming back to Beacon Hills.”

“Allison? As in Alex’s cousin?” Reggie asked.

“What happened?” Alex asked. Her anxiety was elevating and spiking.

“Did one of the monsters get to her? We know that there have been deaths around the country,” Reggie asked.

“No, a supernatural monster didn’t get her. But a monster did,” Stiles took a deep breath. “Allison was raped at school. Her date did it and he got away. Peter and Derek are there now.”

Alex was cursing the air blue. Reggie’s face was stone and her voice rigid.

“I wish I could’ve gone with Dad. I want to test that spell out on the bastard,” she bit out. Alex paled and she looked at her sister.

“No, Reggie! Please tell me you’re not planning on using that spell,” Alex screeched. Reggie smirked and shrugged. The older girl groaned. “Auntie, keep Reggie far away from humans. When she meets someone horrible, she usually tries to castrate them.” Stiles shot up and he tilted his head.

“You really could be my child,” he commented.

“Luckily, Reggie likes Blake. And thank goodness that Lyon and Jace prevent the others from taking the pranks too far. Otherwise, who knows what would happen,” Alex said, shooting her a glare.

“They deserved it! The humans that work for the Council aren’t that bad, though,” Reggie pouts.

 “Alright then. Now you know what’s going on. I don’t want any of you bringing this up. The wounds are still fresh,” Stiles ordered. “Now, go get ready to help me with dinner.” He shooed the girls out of the room.

 

 

 _McCall House, Beacon Hills_     

Isaac and Scott had decided to visit Melissa. The trio were sitting in the living room, catching up on everything. The phone rang and Melissa got up to answer it.

“Hello, this is Melissa McCall,” she answers politely.

“Hey, Mrs. McCall, this is Stiles,” the voice behind the phone replied. The conversation started off normal but then Stiles gave her the grim news. Melissa’s face went pale and she ended the call.

“Mom, is everything alright? You look sick,” Scott asks. Isaac is by his side with a worried look on his face as well.

“No. I’m not fine. Boys, you need to sit down for this one,” Melissa spoke as she sat down herself. She took in a harsh breath and let it out just as harsh. “Allison was date-raped on campus. Her date got away with it and she and Lydia are coming home.”

Isaac was pale and Scott growled. “When are they coming back?” the beta asks.

“In three days,” the nurse answered. Scott jumped up out of his seat and was walking out of the room swiftly.

“I need to see Stiles,” he said frantically. Isaac stopped him and tried to rationalize with him.

“Wait a second. First, we need to get all the details and then we go and see Mom,” Isaac says to Scott before turning to Melissa. “Do Dad and Peter know? Does Chris even know?”

“Everyone knows except for Boyd and Erica. Derek and Peter are in Boston right now with Allison, Jackson, Lydia, and Danny right now,” Melissa answers.

 “Even Reggie and Alex?” Scott further questions.

“What ‘s the use? With Reggie’s abilities to detect everyone’s emotions, lying would be futile. Besides, Mom doesn’t want her trust issues to get as bad as Derek’s was,” Isaac answers his mate.

“We’ll go by the house soon. For right now, we need to calm down and try to relax. If we keep stressing, this whole thing will get worse,” Melissa finally said, turning on the TV and trying to breathe.

 

 

_Hale house, Beacon Hills_

John had showed up to the house when he found out about Allison. He was sitting in the den with his son and his eldest grandchild.

“How are you feeling?” John asked Chris. He wrapped his arms around the man and held him tightly.

“Drained and angry. I wish I had known what kind of school I was sending Allison to,” Chris responded to his grandfather. He hugged him back and nearly sobbed.

“I wish I did too. I wish this never happened but it did. We need to try to push forward and stay strong for Allison,” John responds.

“Agreed,” Stiles said before switching the subject. “I did some research on the creature that tried to attack us at the park. It’s a lamia!” Stiles jumped up out of his seat and paced the floor.

“What is that?’ Chris asked his mom.

“A lamia is a vampiric demon that preys on children,” Stiles recited the definition. “I could show you what I found on Google, if you’d like.”

“That should work out fine,” John says. “We think it’s connected to the other murder on the lacrosse field.” Stiles shook his head and held his hand up.

“How can this be connected? I though only one death happened. Like you always say: one is an accident, two is a coincidence, three is a pattern,” Stiles pondered.

“Yeah but it’s beyond a pattern, son. This has been going on in almost five states, maybe even more,” John replies.

“Five states?!” Stiles was on the verge of freaking out. Alex and Reggie came barreling down the stairs with Lyon with them. His claws were extended and Reggie had produced a fireball.

“Who screamed?” Reggie looked around. She spotted all the adults and gave them a look.

“It’s alright, guys. Go back upstairs,” Chris answered. Stiles looked at his child like he’s lost his mind.

“No, it’s not okay. That thing that we saw in the park was a lamia and could be connected to the other murders that have been going on in five other states!” Stiles shouted.

"A lamia?!” Alex freaked out. She turned to Reggie with her disbelief. “I thought Percy Jackson wasn’t supposed to be real.” Reggie shrugged at her. Lyon sighed and tolled his eyes a little.

“We are supposed to be mythical creatures and yet we exist. Explain that,” Lyon sheathed his claws. “A lamia? That explains why some of the victims Dylan mentioned were children too.”

“Yeah, so we should just lay low and keep the kids away from this,” John butts in.

“Wait a cotton picking minute! Is the lamia behind all these deaths?”

Lyon shook his head. “No way that’s possible. Lamia goes after children. Adults and teenagers were  killed – both male and female.  Dylan mentioned a succubus. The adults said there’s probably an incubus involved. They think there’s a fourth demon out there. They aren’t sure what kind, just that it is somewhat similar to a lamia, but only this demon likes males.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will return to writing Tuesday. Betsie needs to catch up on sleep and I have a match Monday.
> 
> Thanks for reading and we'll see you next time.


	6. Somedays, I Can't Even Dress Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets back from Boston and another body turns up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ACE match today. Hurricane Sandy got school and the match canceled. So, Betsie and I had feels and started to write.
> 
> Now, on with the masterpiece.

_Oct 5, Hale House, Beacon Hills_

Derek, Stiles, Peter, Chris, Allison, and Lydia all were gathered in the den at Hale house. Jackson and Danny joined them a second later. They had made it back safe. Peter was gleefully relaying the tale of Lydia's plan and the resulting public scene of Maxwell Wilson's downfall. 

"So do you guys even know where to find the guy?" Chris asks.

"Yeah. We had Danny's help with that. We took care of him, so he won't be hurting anyone else," Lydia spoke.  "Someone also sent a copy of a spell to remove someone's balls to my mailbox. It proved to be useful." 

"Ah, shit! Reggie is so grounded!" Stiles shouted, getting strange looks from everyone else.

"Eh? Who is Reggie?" Allison asked confused.

Peter paled. "She knows how to castrate someone?!"

"Yes, Reggie knows and we need to keep her far away from humans." Stiles replied as he went on to explain Alex and Reggie's background to everyone.

"So, Reggie is your new little sister?" Lydia spoke amused. 

"Basically yeah. She's Alex's best friend, so she's automatically a member of the family," Chris answered the redhead.

"Getting back on the subject, what exactly happened with the bastard?" Stiles questioned Derek and the others.

"Well, it's a long story," Derek commented.

 

 _Danny was in the hotel room or more than four hours. It was around nine and he was dogged tired. He was getting nowhere with this, even though the hotel's Wi-Fi was faster than light itself._ _His thoughts were disturbed when someone knocked on the door. Peter answered it before he could even complain._

_"Can I help you?" Peter asks, leaning on the door's frame._

_A male with auburn hair and brown eyes about 6ft tall stood at the doorway, nervously. Yet he seemed determined._ _"My name is Aaron Monroe. I heard you're looking for information on Maxwell Wilson?" The man fidgeted a little, uncomfortable._

_"Yes. Would be comfortable with coming in?" Peter said, being considerate of the taller, younger male._

_"Yes," Aaron replied, as he stepped in, cautiously._  When Peter shut the door and gestured for him to sit down. Aaron followed suit. _"He's bad news." he said._

_"Trust us, we already know." Peter said, taking his own seat._

_"Well you know what a bastard he is, then. But do you know what he actually is capable of?" Aaron spoke warily. He began to talk again but the computer genius shouted gleefully from across the room._

_"I got in!" he shouted, grabbing the attention of the other men in the room._

_"What is he talking about?" the young man across from the werewolf asked. Peter gave him a considerate look, which told him that he really didn't want to now. Yet._

_When Danny had managed to do considerable damage to Maxwell's credit and records and Peter had gotten Aaron's tale, the males contacted Lydia. Lydia told them to meet on the campus square the next day._

_Boston University Square_

_Lydia showed up with some papers. She radiated smug satisfaction. A strange male with blond hair and grey eyes stomped on the campus square._

_Lydia waved the papers in the air. "You won't be hurting one anymore."_

_"What makes you think that I won't have you and your little Brat Pack arrested for tampering with my records?" Maxwell hissed. Lydia smirked. She looked at the paper and she started to recite the spell that was written on it. Maxwell grunted and nearly screamed at a pain that shot up his body. He fell forward, right in front of Lydia's perfect heels._

_"Because in order for you to harm someone, you have to have the audacity and balls to actually go through with it," she taunted before stepping over the body and walking away._

 

"And that's what happened," Peter concluded the tale.

Lydia was smirking. "So where's this Reggie? I must thank her for sending me that spell," she spoke. 

Danny was smug with his handy work and Derek looked impressed. Allison had a small smile from where she was hugging her father and Chris was satisfied with the whole thing. Stiles' face was unreadable but he was probably dancing on the inside to  _Safety Dance._

 

_Beacon Hills Diner  
_ While Peter was explaining Maxwell's downfall to Chris and Stiles. Alex and Reggie were seated at the local diner in town. The two girls were having a heart to heart, about recent events. At some point Alex mentioned the past, leading to recent topic of conservation. 

"Why did Jun hate humans so much?" Alex spoke confused. Reggie shook her head.

"I wish I knew. That question he never really explained, not to my satisfaction. Each time I got the chance to ask, Mother would show up and start yelling when she found out why I was asking such questions. You know her. She _never_  wanted to discuss the past. Not at all. At least I know for certain that we were actual siblings."

Alex spoke again. "How do you know for certain? When did you find out?" Reggie sighed, as memories flooded her mind, and she remembered.

_Reggie ran towards her beloved big brother Jun crying. The fourteen years old boy knelt down to hug the sobbing tiny redhead._

_"What's wrong Rukia?" He picked up the now sniffling six years old girl as started walking away._

_The girl sobbed "They say bad things! Am I adopted? Am I a changeling?" Jun fumed._

_"Stupid humans, no you're not adopted! None of those things are true! Why do you think that?"_

_"Mama never tells me anything. How come you and I look different? I have red hair and green eyes. Mama no look like me. Nor do you." Reggie said._

_"Recessive genes. While I look like Papa, you take after him. Most of his genes you have into spades." Jun assured his baby sister._

_"Could he see colors like me?" Reggie wondered._

_"No, you're the only one who was born with those powers," Jun explained._

_"How come you know I got red hair from Papa, if you look like him?" Reggie was confused._

_"Kushina and Gaara also were born with red hair and green eyes like you. So you're definitely not the only one with recessive genes, Rukia."_

_"Why do you call me Rukia while Mama calls me Reggie?" The small child spoke confused. "Because it's your name. Papa chose that name for you," Jun told the chibi. "Mother decided to bury the past so she changed your name. I prefer Rukia."_   


Reggie came out of her memories as she finished her tale.

Alex blinked. "So you had another name at one time? Reggie nodded as she finished her glass of regular coke.

"Yup, looks like it. If only I had an actual last name to go with it."

"And who are Kushina and Gaara?" Alex continued to ponder. Reggie shrugged.

"I never got to ask. Mother showed up, and you can guess the rest. I forgot about it until recently."

 Just then Alex remembered something. "Wait a minute, why were you asking Blake about finding someone's e-mail address?" Reggie smirked.

"Let's just say that spell will be used after all." Alex screeched loudly drawing strange looks.

"Regina Black! When Auntie finds out about this you're going to be grounded!" 

 

 

_Beacon Hills, Jungle Club_

  
Peter, John and Dylan were at another crime scene. Just then a deputy dragged 3 teenage boys over.

"These three, you need to talk to sir," the deputy explained. Immediately the color drained from Dylan's face. He then began shouting

"Blake Adam Halloran! How many times have I warned you not to break curfew?! The same applies to you two too as well! Evan and Nico I kind of expected more from you! “

"We're sorry, Dylan. We really are. But we thought that you'd need help here," Nico pleaded.

"Blake? As in Reggie's Blake? The same person Reggie asked to help her find Lydia's e-mail address, so she could mail her a copy of a certain spell?" Peter questioned.

John looked at the boys. "Wait! These three are the famous Terrible Trio we keep hearing about?"

"Yep," Blake admitted, looking smug. John pinched the bridge of his nose and walked back over to the body. He doesn't get paid the right amount for any of this.

"What spell? What did you do, Blake?” Dylan asked suspiciously.

"Reggie got grounded because Stiles isn’t happy that she mailed Lydia the spell to castrate someone," Peter revealed as he shivered.  "Since the scumbag was human. We're lucky that the guy already has a criminal record, and cannot do much."

"Dude, why did you do that?" Evan asked. He gave Blake a pointed look and he was not impressed.

"I didn't know she'd mail a spell!" Blake defended.

"You know how Reggie feels about humans. She barely trusts them!" Evan replied.

 Nico looked up. "Yup, for as long as we've known her, Reggie always had issues. Alex said it's probably her older brother's fault, because he really HATES humans, especially if they are also hunters to boot." 

"I know that. But that still doesn't get you out of trouble. I'll have one of the deputies take you home and I'll deal with you later Blake," Dylan says. He nodded to one of the other officers and they lead the kids out to his car. "Sometimes, I don't even know why the Council let those three out here?"

"Join the club. Stiles was a handful when he was growing up. Now, he gets to experience how I feel with the pack and the girls." John replied. 

"Jackson and Scott are proving to be a handful, as well. I still remember the wolfsbane fiasco," Peter groaned. "I didn't expect Reggie to be so much like Derek and Stiles, with the taste for mischief and her trust issues. Be glad they're not as bad as Derek's issues were. I'm not so sure, if I want to know how she turned out like that."

"Back to the original topic, what killed this victim?" John questioned, as he knelt by the recent victim; a young female into her late teens. 

"It looks like an incubus. The cuts and abrasions on her thighs are tell tale signs. Her torso is scratched up and her throats been slashed. My question is, how did she get in here?" Dylan wonders.

"Good question. I may have to ask Stiles about this, since he has visited this club in the past before. Is there anyone here we can ask?" John spoke.

"No. Everyone said he stumbled in asking for help and then she died on the floor. The incubus wouldn't let up until his victim has given him a kid or she or he is dead," Dylan responded.

"We need to identify this victim," John replied as he gave out orders. The forensics technicians loaded her on a gurney, when Peter's phone went off. Peter stepped away to answer it. A few minutes later he returned.

"Derek called a pack meeting. That means we all have to attend. That includes you Dylan and your teammates," Peter explained.

 

 

 

_Hale House, Beacon Hills_

  
After everyone gathered in the den for the pack meeting, Derek was going on the recent events. "If you have any questions about the investigations, you can ask John, Dylan, or Peter. If you have any questions about the council, ask Orion and Artemis. Boston University _is_ not safe. The college has had a history or rapes, and cover-ups."

"Yeah. All of us are transferring here so we can get away from the school," Jackson added. Everyone nodded understanding why the pack wasn't suppose to go near the school.

"Now, onto that thing that tried to attack us at the park," Alex offers.

"Turns out it's a lamia," Lyon said. He went on to explain about the creature's description and its choice of prey.

"It's not getting anywhere near my cub," Peter hisses, holding Chris close.

"The lamia was really disturbing," Alex spoke. "It was way too interested in Reggie here. She gestured towards her sister. Lyon went stiff and narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" he growled.

Reggie shrugged. "She wanted to know where my parents were, no biggie."  
"Kitsunes never leave their kits on their own, until they are full grown," Stiles read from his research material.

"Alright, we have to come to a conclusion now. We don't let any of the children go outside without at least two adults. Understood?" Derek proposed.

"Understood," the pack replied.  
"That also goes for you all," Dylan directed his words to the Marauders. When several teens tried to protest, Artemis spoke up.

"You are still under 18 so, you are still in danger, as Alex and Reggie's encounter in the park has proved. Especially since we still don't know who the fourth creature is. We know there is a succubus, and maybe an incubus."

"We can't wait for another dead body to turn up to find out who the fourth one is" Chris said.

"Since Lyon still is tense, I'll explain what he told us," Jace said. "The fourth creature is somewhat similar to the lamia. Only it prefers males. So, we should go and research for similar creatures."

Lyon spoke. "Try the list of Greek mythological creatures. That's where I found the info on the lamia." 

"Alright, I'll get to that tonight. This pack meeting is over" Derek announced.


	7. It's Killing Me to See You this Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff with all that angst and someone comes back to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Progress! I have no school tomorrow but my power might go out. Hopefully that outdoor generator works just fine. I just checked it.
> 
> Anyway, on with the fic!

_Oct 7, Beacon Hills, Hale house_

 

Derek and Stiles were in their master suite, speaking while cuddling. "The twins are getting bigger," Stiles smiles.

"True and they seem to love their new sister," Derek said.  "How long will Reggie be grounded? I heard that Blake also got grounded. Dylan has apologized for his behavior."

"I have no idea. Do you?"

"Is 2 weeks enough?" Derek questioned. "Plus, we can take away any privileges, such as her laptop, phone, and desserts? That's how my mom would do when she grounded me, among other things."

"Same. Blake also got grounded for 2 weeks. His laptop was taken away. Blake can only have his phone back while at school. Dylan wanted to put a tracking device on Blake but he is unable to do that. The best thing he came up with was to have one of the deputies patrol the high school. At least until the creatures are dealt with,'" Derek informed his mate.

"Sounds perfect," Stiles says.

"Now, can we catch up on lost time?" Derek kissed his mate.

"Yes, we may," Stiles chuckles seductively, thankful that the walls of the rooms are sound proof. This is going to be a loud one.

 

 

_Beacon Hills, Town Square_

 

Danny, Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Allison and the newcomer Aaron met Lydia in a restaurant off campus.  "How are you doing, Aaron?" Allison asks.

"Okay. The new schedule will some time getting used to, but I like being away from Boston. Mrs. McCall is nice and so are the girls I met - Emily and Holly." Aaron replied.

"That's good to here," Allison smiles a little. She saw there was a life after all this.

"How did your mom end up with two host students?" Aaron questioned Scott. Everyone shrugged.

"Reggie mentioned that they are some of her friends wanted to get away from a trio of pranksters,” Isaac replied.

"Yeah, they moved here a while back. They are finishing school in Beacon Hills so they can go to college here," Lydia says.

"There are 12 of them; I've been introduced to some of them." Isaac admitted.

"Pretty good kids," Scott butts in.

"For the most part," Isaac replied he added;  
“ I heard what Reggie and Blake did and they are currently grounded for that stunt."

"What did they do?" Aaron asked.

"Well," Allison's voice trailed off as she tried to come up with an excuse for Aaron. 

"You don't want to know," Lydia hesitated. Aaron took the warning to heart and kept eating.

 

 

_Beacon Hills, bus station_

Stiles was at the bus station with the twins. Derek, not wanting to let his mate go out on his own, had accompanied him to the bus station. As the bus pulled up and people began departing, four young adults in their 20s got off the bus. They recognized Orion and Rachel with 2 young college-aged young women. The four people were carrying bags. 

"Rachel! Right here!" Stiles yelled over to them. Rachel turned her head and caught Stiles' eye. She smiled and hustled everyone over to them.

"The babies are so adorable!" one of the newcomers replied, when she spotted the babies. 

"You remember Orion," Rachel spoke. "This is Saya Ibata and Fiona Fuhrmman. Saya's the one cooing over the twins."

"Nice to meet you both," Derek offers a hand to both girls. They shake it with a bow of their heads.

"So I heard we were called in as backup?" Orion finally spoke, sounding wary. Rachel tried hard not to smile.

"Orion is a bit wary of Reggie Black," she replied."Most humans that work as hunters are wary of her, because of her issues. She will usually listen to Alex and Lyon."

"As long as you're on good terms with me, then she'll have no problems with you. I promise," Stiles smirks.

"Anyway, did they really move here? How many have you encountered?" Orion finally regained his compose. 

"Three, so far. But we believe that there are four in all," Derek answers.

"Fits with our reports. Have you identified them all?" Rachel commented.

"There are the succubus, incubus, and the lamia," Stiles answered, giving a roll call.

"The lamia?" Rachel arched her eyebrows.

Orion groaned. "I thought Percy Jackson was supposed to be myth for children," he complained. Saya tried hard not to smile.

Fiona giggled. "Rachel made Alex and Lyon read the books with her. And got some of the hunters hooked on the series," she informed Derek and Stiles.

 

 

_Beacon Hills High School campus, lunchtime_

 

The group of teenagers had decided to go off campus to eat lunch somewhere. The human teenagers Tess Lennox, Alex, Emily Sinclair, and Blake had armed their selves just in case. Blake was still pouting about being grounded and having his laptop taken away. Alex pointed out while he was pouting.

"Reggie also got grounded. As I warned her, Auntie was NOT happy when he found out that Reggie mailed Lydia that spell," Just then a mystery stranger approached the group and blocked their way.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I in your way?" the stranger asked

Reggie froze, as she saw a pure, pitch black aura surrounding the stranger. She burst out.

"Who the hell are you?! Your aura is black!" Alex froze. Lyon stiffened. Then all of a sudden, a snarling tiger hybrid was in front of Reggie. The humans drew their weapons immediately. Lyon's claws extended and he snarled.

"Grr! You just ruined my fun!" the strange teenage girl fumed, as she began changing.

Her true form was dreadful. She had flaming hair, white skin, and red eyes. Her mouth had sharp fangs and her body only had one leg.

"An empousa?!" Alex shouted in shock and horror.  Tess and Emily took a stepped back with Blake. Reggie and Alex stood their ground but their nerves were ever present. Lyon was ready to pounce but he stepped back as well.

The empousa smirked. "I see you heard of me," she gloated smugly.A shot rang throw the air and the empousa let out a snarl. It pierced her shoulder and took her down for a while. Everyone look around to see who fired the shot. Their eyes widened when they saw Allison standing there with her bow.

"Come one, guys! We need to get to the house now!" she yelled.

Immediately everyone paired up and fled. Lyon grabbed Reggie as he fled the scene. Malachi and Emily paired up, as did Jace and Holly. Izumi and Alex left together. Nico grabbed Tess and ran. Blake went with Evan. 

Allison shot another arrow for good measure, not wanting to kill the creature. That's for another time.


	8. Though the Truth May Vary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets chased after and Isaac is adorable when he's clueless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in a day!
> 
> *We can dance if we want to. We can leave our old friends behind. Cuz if your friends don't dance and they don't dance. Well, they're no friends of mine*
> 
> I'm sorry I had a moment!
> 
> On with the chapter!

_Oct 21, Gallagher-Hale house, Beacon Hills_

Peter and Chris were preparing to take Tommy to Alan for a check-up. The small family had just gotten in the minivan and was pulling out of the driveway, when the lamia appeared. 

"Peter, look out!" the ex-hunter yelled. Peter swerved, being careful not to harm or disturb Tommy.

"Why now after all this time?!" Peter growled.

"Peter, it's after Tommy," the painful realization dawned on Chris.

All of sudden, the lamia had to jump out of the way, as Peter hit the accelerator. The car tore out of the driveway, and was in front of Alan's office in moments. "Go, get him inside!" Peter yelled at Chris, pulling on gloves. He rather not be burned for what he was about to do next. He grabbed a bag from the center console and pulled out the item he really needed. A blessed piece of silver. He let the light reflected off of it and it blinded the creature.

The lamia screeched as it was blinded. The creature staggered away. Peter tossed the silver back in the bag, and began pulling off his gloves.

The lamia hisses once more before it retreats. It's eyes were bleeding slightly and it was screeching bloody murder.

The moment the creature retreated. Peter went inside Alan's office and found his mate and cub waiting for him.

 

 

_Hale house, Beacon Hills_

 

The four teens were in the den at Hale house getting to know each other. "Before everything happened, what school did you go to?" Allison asked Reggie.

"Before we came here? We went to school in Georgia," Reggie spoke. "We lived in Georgia for about 4-5 years, right Alex?" Alex nodded.

"Yup, that was the longest we stayed in a place, ever since that creep Gerard killed my family. Why he did it, we have no idea. Jun may have known. The way he acted. He definitely knew him, if his outright hate is anything to go by."

"How long have you been with the Council?" Allison asks the girls.

"Ever since Dylan and Rachel found us, shortly after we got separated from Jun. When my birth mother died. So 6 years, give or take?" Reggie spoke looking at her sister for confirmation. 

"Yeah that's about right. We were on the run for a while then. The Council was watching Gerard, so when they found us and we told them what happened, they took us in," Alex answered.

"Yup, they booted Gerard and his cronies out shortly after they found proof that he started his own hunter community. Shortly after the devil had Kate kill Dad's family," Reggie added. She shrugged.

"Jun always called him the devil. No idea why."

"I have a good idea," Allison said, with a shy smile. "Chris is his son. He lives by the Code, but has since stopped hunting. He saw no use in it if it harmed innocents."

"Eh? Didn't Auntie say that Gerard killed Chris's birth dad?" Alex questioned. Reggie winced then rubbed her temples. Alex looked at her sister confused.

"What's the matter?"

Reggie answered Alex. "Nothing, just a bad headache and a strong feeling of déjà vu. When you made that comment about that man, I keep getting the feeling that I met him somewhere, some place a long time ago. But when I try to remember, I end up getting a really bad headache."

"Well, yeah. Allison's dad's birth father was murdered so his mother would marry Gerard. His birth father was reincarnated as Derek," Lydia filled in the blanks.

"Oh! So Uncle is actually my real uncle?" Alex continued to question the girls. Reggie spoke suspiciously.

"But Mom seemed to really hate that man. So how did she end up having a kid with him? I never saw her as the type to go anywhere near him, not willingly."

"That's the fun part of this tale. My grandmother in her past life, Maria, went to a witch after she had my dad. She did a favor for her in return that she makes Gerard sterile. After a few tries, they finally went to a sperm bank and that's how my aunt Kate was born," Allison smirked.

After a shocked silence Reggie burst out laughing. Alex groaned.

"Now I understand what Auntie meant by that! You really could be my cousin, since you two are scarily alike!" Reggie was unrepentant.

"Think of it this way. That line ended with the devilish man! Jun would laugh. I miss him," her voice trailed off, as she looked sad for a moment.

"We know you do, honey. But now you have big family. We're going nowhere," Lydia comforted the girl.

"I know, but for a long time Jun, was probably the only person who loved me," Reggie spoke sadly. Alex explained.

"For some reason Aunt Amy was really distant towards both Jun and Reggie. My parents never would explain. They just promised to explain everything, when we were older. They just never got the chance to. Jun claimed that his mother died long before. And all was left was a stranger."

Allison took a deep breath. "That's what grief and fear does to you. You feel empty and numb and it's like a whole nother person has taken over your existence. Trust me, I know."

"Grief?" Reggie repeated.

"Looks like we were right after all. Your dad is dead. Otherwise he would have found us ages ago,” Alex whispered.

"I'm sorry, girls. C'mere," Lydia said. The girls huddled up against the two women. Lydia looked over Alex's head and gave a loving look towards her best friend. Allison returned the look

 

 

_A restaurant in Beacon Hills square_

 

Isaac and Scott were on a date. They were sitting together in a restaurant discussing the possibility of beginning a family.

"Would you like to have girls?" Scott asks Isaac.

"It doesn't matter what gender they are," I will love them all the same," Isaac replied. Scott blushed.

"What if I tell you that I've been getting sick lately?" he smiles shyly.

"Then why did you agree to coming out tonight if you're not feeling well?" Isaac was worried about his mate.

"You don't get it, Isaac, do you?" Scott smiled at how naive his mate was.

"Get what? You're not coming down with the flu that's going around, aren't you?" Isaac spoke confused.

"No, babe, it's not the flu," Scott leaned over the table slightly to whisper at Isaac. "I could be pregnant."

Everything started going grey, then black, as Isaac fainted dead away with a goofy smile on his face.

"Great. Not only are you unconscious, but you have a borderline shit eating grin on your face. Nice," Scott said, while everyone rushed to help him and Isaac.

 

 

_Hale House, Beacon Hills_

 

Derek and Stiles were in the master suite at home. The twins and the 2 girls were with them. Stiles was freaking out.

"An empousa?! When did i begin to live into Percy Jacksons's shoes?!" The girls were laughing.

"Alex had the same reaction!" Reggie cackled. Alex blushed furiously.

"How come Lyon took it so calmly?!"

"I have no idea! The boy is weird," Stiles screeches

"Hey, leave Lyon alone! He's one of my closest friends beside Alex," Reggie pouted.

"Yup, Lyon wasn't always this way. He used to laugh and smile. He loved a good prank. But when he got bit by the tiger that killed his family, he decided to lock away his emotions. Most of our friends are in the same situation as us. Only a few still has living family members." 

"I like him. He's a nice boy. John says he's an amazing help around the house," Derek mentions.

"Thank you," Reggie relented. She turned to Alex.

"But Lyon knows his research. And he doesn't always keep his emotions all locked up. He's great at making the Terrible Trio behave before they get us expelled from school. I still remember the Viagra and laxatives fiasco."

Alex moaned."Don't even remind me! Orion had a total fit!" 

"Wait, what? How does that - yah know what? I don't even what you to answer that. It's too familiar. Well, except for the laxatives part. Thank God," Stiles babbled.

"They poured the Viagra in the water tank at school and put laxatives in the coffee pot in the teacher's lounge. Classes were cancelled because it was total chaos." Alex recalled. Reggie nodded.

"We nearly got expelled. Orion and Rachel had to go down and fix things. I never saw Lyon that mad before!"

"Okay. That's not as bad as our situation. I'd rather have that than what we went through," Derek commented.

"True," Stiles shuddered.  "And Dad thought me and Scott’s pranks were bad." 

"I expect they would," Derek turned back to the girls. "Why don't you go and take a nap? It's been a long day."


	9. This Ship Will Carry Our Bodies Safe to Shore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Betsie. I just got my invite to A03. So Tori allowed me to post this chapter. Here's chapter 9. Enjoy!

Nov 24, Alan's office, Beacon Hills

 Isaac and Scott were in Alan's office for Scott's checkup. Scott was laying on the examination table with Isaac by his side. Alan was spreading a blue gel over Scott’s stomach. The Omega shivered at the temperature. Scott's pregnancy had been confirmed a few weeks ago and now Alan was doing an ultrasound.

"Everything looks fine. Are you eating alright?" Alan asks Scott. He was tapping a couple buttons on the machine to enlarge the pictures.

"Yes I am, Isaac is making certain of it," Scott confirmed.

"He's still getting sick and lightheaded but it's not a regular thing. He's been sleeping a lot too," Isaac comments.

"Here is your baby," Alan smiled. The baby was still small, but all it was almost fully developed. Its legs were closed, so the gender was hard to find out. Its tiny hands were balled into fists and it was in a good position.

"So much for finding out the gender. I was hoping to find out what color to decorate the nursery," Scott spoke slightly disappointed.

"Let's just do a neutral color. That should cover for it," Alan suggests. Scott takes his suggestion into consideration.

"Thanks for the idea!" Isaac smiles. 

"You're very welcome. Let me just print out this ultrasound and I'll let you get home to rest," Deaton said, handing Scott a towel to wipe off the gel. Alan prints out two copies and gives one to Scott and Isaac and he keeps one for his file. He escorts them out of the examination room and goes to find another patient.

* * *

 Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital

Lydia and Allison were at the hospital, getting Allison's test results. The girl had decided to visit the hospital and get herself tested.  They were afraid that Maxwell had an STD and that he didn’t use protection. Allison was sitting in a seat with Lydia and Melissa. They were waiting for the test results.

"I'm nervous," Allison fidgeted. She was tapping her toe on the floor and she was shivering slightly.

"I'm definitely glad Reggie sent me that spell," Lydia replied. "Who knows where that jerk has been, much less how many lives he ruined with his actions." Lydia was comforting her friend’s nerves as they sat in the waiting room. A second later, Allison was being called to a room.

"Okay, girls. Here we go," Melissa says as she leads them into the room.

The doctor was waiting for the girls. The woman smiled and spoke warmly, yet professionally.

"I have good and bad news, the good news is your tests came up clean." The smile that she was wearing fell from her face and she was now solemn. “The bad news is you're around two months pregnant."

Lydia's hold on her Allison's hand tightened. Melissa's face sunk and she had a pained expression. Allison was shaking. Her body was in full trembles and she looked like she had seen the end the world. She burst out crying, holding onto Lydia as sobs wracked her body. She was clinging onto her for dear life and Melissa ran to wrap her arms around her.

* * *

 Beacon Hills bus station

Boyd and Erica got off the bus with their bags. They had taken a plane from Virginia all the way to Beacon Hills. The duo had returned home for Thanksgiving break.  "Do you want to call Dad or did you get a rental car?" Erica asked. Before Boyd could reply, Stiles showed up with the twins and three mysterious teenagers. A familiar looking woman in her 20s was with the group.

"Mom!" Erica and Boyd shouted. They dropped their bags and ran to their mother. They hugged him tight and then dropped to their knees to coo over the babies.

Stiles smiled at his kids. All of his pups were now home.

"You remember Robyn from this spring. Those three are Alex, Reggie and Lyon Deveraux. I think I told you about them?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you guys?" Boyd held out a hand for the others to take.

"Likewise," Alex smiled shaking Boyd's hand, as did Lyon and Reggie. Lyon gave a rare smile. The were-tiger was still getting used to showing his emotions around others.

Reggie spoke curiously, directing her words to Erica. "Are you my big sister?"

"Well, yes I am," Erica smiled.

"Great!" Reggie bounced. She then asked Erica a question. "Did Jackson and Scott really get the talk about 'Omegas 101'?" Alex giggled as Lyon rolled his eyes.

"We have tried asking them, but they ran away screaming," Lyon spoke bored.

"Evan is a born wolf, he's an Omega. But he is in denial about it. Plus, he hits on anything that moves. I don't know if he is sexually active, nor do I want to know the details of his sex life,” Jace agrees.

"Yep. But I recommend that you give him the talk soon. He can get pregnant," Boyd warns.

"Easier said than done," Lyon groaned.  "He keeps running away when Dylan tries to bring the subject up. He definitely won't listen to Artemis and Apollo – his older siblings. Besides, Apollo is a playboy and won't help matters. Artemis said they don’t know much because their parents were killed by rogue hunters." Alex looked at Stiles.

"Could someone give him the talk then?" she pondered. 

"Oh, I most definitely have someone to talk to them about. But first, let's get through Thanksgiving. Then I'm gonna need some rope and a book," Stiles snickered.

* * *

 Gallagher-Hale house, Beacon Hills,

Peter and Chris were at home having some alone time.  "Anything going on with the kids?" Chris asks.

"Well, I just found out that some of the Marauders are wolves too. Some may be Omega wolves, too. Reggie was asking Jackson and Scott questions the other day." Peter commented. Chris smiled.

"Were any of the questions about 'the talk'?" Chris chuckled.

"Yep!" Peter snickered. "She specifically wanted to know how to bring someone out of denial and she wanted to know about protection. So, I'm guessing that the Omega must be already sexually active and deep in denial. I think it's one of the Terrible trio. Malachi and Jace are spoken for even if they are hiding their relationships and Lyon's a were-tiger beta with the potential to be a future Alpha."

"So, that leaves Evan. He's the Omega. Giving him the talk will be worse than Jackson and Scott," Chris groaned.

"True. I think I may need Dylan's help with this one. He and Orion are the primary guardians for the Marauders. Several of them are orphans and Rachel also co-parents with them. She acted as role model to Alex and Reggie when they were younger," Peter mentioned.

"Okay then. I better go check on Tommy. He might be awake and hungry," Chris comments, before getting up from where they are sitting and walking up the steps to the baby's room.


	10. There's an Old Voice in My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is pretty fun for the pack... Until werewolf hearing becomes a problem.

_Nov 27, Hale House, Beacon Hills_

The pack had gathered at the Hale house for the Thanksgiving dinner/birthday dinner. John had decided to have the dinner be also a birthday celebration for both Derek and Stiles. The pack had been asked to bring birthday gifts. Stiles had mysteriously gotten some chains and rope from Lyon and Jace and hidden them away. Right now the dining room/living room were packed with people. In addition to the pack, both Hunter/were teams were there along with the Marauders. Everyone had shown up with casserole dishes, desserts, and other things

The dinner was loud but at the same time calm. Everyone talked over each other and made fun of the other person. Reggie and Evan were arguing but Derek and Dylan officially shut that down. Tommy was sitting beside his younger cousins, eating his peas and smiling. Laura was blabbering off to her older brother and James was making faces at his mom. Stiles was feeding the kids mashed carrots and trying to feed himself. 

Isaac was talking with Erica and Boyd and Scott were talking about football. The teenagers were talking about training and what the Council wants to do next. Peter and Dylan were working out the investigation while have a stare off to see who gets the first piece of Melissa's cheesecake. Melissa was chatting away with Alan and John, who was helping Chris with Tommy. Everyone was busy doing something over dinner.

"No more!" Evan jumped up from his seat and stomped out of the room. When they got strange looks, Jace explained everything to the pack

"He's still in denial. He wasn't happy with the book Reggie gave him." Everyone looked at Reggie.

Blake nodded. "How could I forget the title? It was Sex Ed for Dummies?"

"Is this really proper conversation over dinner?" Isaac questions. He gives the group a lopsided look and Scott is amused, even if they are talking about 'the talk.'

"Revenge is sweet!" Reggie was unrepentant. 

"Agreed!" Lyon was empathetic, drawing strange looks.

Jace groaned. "I apologize for Evan's prank on you two," he spoke. 

"You two are so grounded when we're done with dinner. No dessert!" Stiles put his foot down and started to collect the dishes.

* * *

 The pack had gathered in various rooms. Inside the den, while Evan was chained to a chair, Reggie was bouncing all over the room asking Peter questions about Omega 101. Jace, Lyon, Blake, Nico, Malachi, Tess and Alex watched. Dylan and Orion were also there.

Jace gave Lyon strange looks. "Why are you still here?"

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," Lyon smirked faintly. Evan screamed at them.

"My prank wasn't that bad!"

Reggie and Lyon glared at him."We disagree!" They chorused. Everyone looked at them funny and Jace groaned.

Alex was confused. "What did you do this time?"

"I got hit on by drag queens!" Lyon fumed. Reggie replied, pointing at Evan.

"Not funny! Just because I don't fall for your charms, doesn’t mean I'm gay!" Alex was still confused and she looked at Tess or some clarity.

"They were sent to the local gay club," Tess explained.

"Which one?" Alex asked.

"The one that Dylan, Peter, and John found the woman in." Tess replied. Alex nodded with understanding.

"It wasn't that bad!" Evan screamed again.

"We had to rescue them from that club," Malachi revealed. 

Peter was snickering at them from the start. He caught so much satisfaction from being able to give the talk again. But he lost his mind when he heard that Evan had sent them to the gay bar.

"Now that's a good prank!" he cackled.

"Now we need to top that one!" Reggie declared.

"The punishment should fit the crime," Lyon echoed. Dylan groaned and Orion face-palmed.

"Not again! We don't really need another prank war!" he groaned.

"Seriously, we really don’t need one with all the creatures running around. However, I can help you with revenge," Peter smirks.

"Okay! You remember Peter, then?" Reggie started off.

Lyon spoke "He can give you the talk on Omega 101." he turned to Peter, "Your turn."

"Well it starts like this," Peter says, beginning a long a dreary talk about Omegas and their place in the pack. He explained mating, how some get heats, and how they carry and deliver a child. All in very graphic detail. Evan and the others look horrified. Reggie and Lyon were trying their best not to choke on their laughter. They try to keep as quiet as possible because the kids were in the next room and possibly sleeping.

* * *

 While Peter was scarring Evan and the Marauders for life with the talk, Derek and Stiles had sneaked off for some private time. They had exchanged their birthday gifts and were kissing.

"Happy birthday, Derek," Stiles whispered.

"Happy birthday, babe," Derek answered his mate, nuzzling at his neck."Other than the scene at the end, I enjoyed the dinner. What about you?"

"I liked it. It's the first Thanksgiving I really had with a large family, yah know?" the human answered back.

"Good, because I can hear Peter giving Evan the talk. He seems to be enjoying it way too much," Derek mentioned. "Apparently Evan sent Reggie and Lyon to Jungle as a prank. And those two are out for revenge." 

"Please don't remind me of the Jungle. I don't want to remember, even though I met some really nice drag queens," Stiles jokes.

"Were those drag queens the same ones you called to invite them to Lydia's party?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. I regret nothing," the younger male deadpans before he chuckles.

* * *

 Peter had just finished the conversation when Chris showed up and dragged him out of the room. "I need your help with Tommy, and no you're not getting out of it!" he yelled. Dylan went to untie the traumatized Evan and Reggie and Lyon left the room laughing. A few minutes later, Isaac and Scott were standing in the den looking nervous.

"Tell us what?" Erica peeked inside the den. Lydia and Allison were with her. Allison was strangely silent.

"Several people have been hearing and can hear your conversation," Lydia informed the duo.

"Well, it's a lot to take in, so we'll just forget about it," Isaac hesitates, trying to run away. Scott grabs his elbow and shakes his head.

"No way! You're not getting out of this one!" Scott held on the back of Isaac's shirt tightly. 

"Alright, I guess we have to tell you then. Scott," Isaac said. He got a dirty look from his mate.

"No, you can tell them since you tried to run away," Scott crossed his arms and pouted.

"Alright," Isaac said, before pecking Scott on his pouting lips. "What we were trying to say was that," he broke off to take a deep breath, “that Scott is pregnant and we're going to have a child but we don't know when to tell the whole pack." 

"Too late," Lydia smirked amused. Erica nodded.

"Since there are wolves listening in, by now they should be spreading the word." As if on cue they heard Stiles' shocked 'what!"

"Oh crap," Scott groans. He leans into Isaac's chest, who wraps his arms around him. Momma Stiles is on alert.


	11. That's Holding Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison sees a counselor and Christmas is on everyone's minds.

_Dec 19, Hale house, Beacon Hills_

Derek and Stiles were in the master suite. Stiles were wrapping gifts for the pack and their assorted friends while talking with Derek.

"What are you getting Scott and Isaac?" Derek asks Stiles.

"This," Stiles held up talismans for the nursery along with lullabies music CDs.

"That's cute. Maybe I can look through some of the baby clothes I had when I was a cub and fix them up," the Alpha cooed. 

"Perfect!" Stiles replied. "Those boxes are for the teams to take back. I hope they enjoy the Christmas treats and cookies." He switched subjects. "So who did you get as Secret Santa?"

"I got Melissa. Who did you get?"

"I got Reggie," his mate replies. "Any ideas on what she will like for Christmas?"

"Nothing violent. How about we make her one of the scrapbooks the others got last year?" Derek replies.

“Perfect!”

* * *

  _Beacon hills bus station_

 Everyone was gathered at the bus station. The teams for the Were-Hunter councils were preparing to leave to go home for Christmas. Only Lyon was remaining behind. 

"You guys travel safe now. Call us when you get in, alright?" Isaac says.

“Sure, we will!" Megumi promised, meanwhile her younger sister Izumi were saying her goodbyes to Alex, Reggie and Lyon. 

"We'll be back after break. Remember, no biting, kicking, smacking, stabbing, staking, and most importantly, eating mysterious items," she smiled at all of them. "I'm gonna miss ya'll."

"Bye, we will miss you too," Alex smiled. Reggie protested in the background.

”We aren't that bad!" she pouted. 

"You guys kind of are that bad," Izumi jokes as the bus pulls up.

The bus doors opened and Boyd and Erica exited the bus. The pair was carrying bags. 

"Well, it's time for us to get going. We'll see you before New Year's," Dylan said. He saw the pair and shook Boyd's hand and hugged Erica. "You guys take care."

Dylan and the group left for their bus after finishing saying their goodbyes and then Boyd and Erica turned to the pack.

"Mom, dad!" the pair ran to hug their parents. The pack was pack together again.

* * *

  _Beacon Hills Community Center_

Allison was waiting outside the office nervously Lydia was with her.

"Don't worry, Allison. She said that if you ever get uncomfortable, you can ask her to drop the conversation and start back up when you're ready," Lydia whispers.

"Alright," Allison took a deep breath. She stared at the doorknob and then finally opened the door and started walking inside.

"Oh, hi. You must be Allison Gallagher. I'm Dr. Alanis Tucker. Please, take a seat," the woman behind the desk says. She looks like she's in her early 30s and she had red hair. Her eyes were dark brown and her cheekbones at a pleasant arch.

"Yes I am," Allison spoke. She was vastly nervous. She sat down. 

"So, where do you feel comfortable starting? All of these sessions of confidential and only you and I know what goes on in here," the doctor smiles.

"Well," Allison began. She was torn. How could she trust this random woman with her emotions? She was raped. Half the men she sees on the street makes her uneasy. Then she’d remember that Maxwell will never hurt another woman again. She somehow found her courage and spoke

"Where do you want me to start? At the beginning or when I found out that I am pregnant because of the rape?"

"When you found out you were pregnant. Detail how you felt," Alanis responded, clicking her pen. 

"Like my world had ended," Allison spoke shakily. "While logically I know it isn't the baby's fault, emotionally I'm having problems coming to terms with the matter. Only a few people know that I got pregnant. I swore them to secrecy, because I don't know how to tell my parents and everyone in my extended family."

"So, you don't feel like you can trust others?" Alanis probes.

"No, it's more like I don't want to add to their guilt and worry. My parents have their hands full with Tommy. Plus, Papa is helping the Sheriff with the serial murders. One of the serial killers tried to target Tommy. Papa and cousin Derek knew there was something wrong at the university, but they weren't sure how to warn me. Now it's moot point." Allison spoke as she went over the cover story John and Peter were providing. 

"Allison, don't think like that. Weren't you half way across the country? They couldn't stop that if they tried. They might feel bad, but it's remorse. They aren't going to blame their bad feelings on you and you shouldn't either," Alanis whispers softly. "Think of it like this. I have two kids of my own. I have to run them to two different schools each morning before work and I also have to hold down the house. I come here every day, ready to work. Why? Because I care. You're family does too. That's what family is for. They care and they love and they don't judge. That's how it works. They will love you and they will support you every day, no matter what."

"Thank you," Allison whispered her voice barely audible. "I'll tell Papa and Dad and hope for the best. Many of my male friends want to kill Maxwell because of what he did. They tend to be rather protective."

"It's good to have a support system Allison, and from what I've heard, you have a lot of support. Anything else you want to talk through?" the doctor smiles.

"No thanks, I think I'm done for now," Allison gave a faint smile, feeling a bit better.

"Okay, then I think this session is over. I would like for you to come back next week, same day, same time. It's been nice meeting you, Allison," Alanis held out her hand. The girl shook it and waved goodbye. She walked out of the office and collected Lydia. She didn't know, but Lydia caught the slight smile on her face.

* * *

  _Alan’s Office, Beacon Hills_

Isaac and Scott were at Alan's office for Scott's checkup. Alan was looking at the ultrasound. Everything was fine and dandy. The baby was in a good positing still, but their legs remained closed. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"I think there was a miscalculation. Instead of one baby, you're having three. The baby we saw the other day was hiding the other two behind it. Congratulations, you're having triplets," Alan provided.

Thunk! Once again, Isaac fainted dead away. Scott sighed and rolled his eyes. He loves the boy, but he was a fainter.

"Not again! Do you know the gender yet?"

"We know two of the babies' gender but this one is stubborn and wants it to be a surprise," Alan comments. He looks at the screen close and points. "These are both girls. Congratulations!" He hit a button to print out the ultrasound and fanned Isaac awake with his copy.

* * *

  _Beacon Hills mall_

 Alex, Reggie and Lyon were at the mall doing some Christmas shopping.  Lyon nudged Reggie and she looked at one of her closest friends puzzled. Lyon indicated a store and Reggie's eyes lit up upon seeing the sign.

 _Build a Bear Workshop_.  Immediately Reggie dragged her friends inside one of her favorite stores. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The doctor's speech mae me cry a little and gave me and Betsie feels!
> 
> Nighty night, everyone!
> 
> -Tori


	12. Well, Tell Her That I Miss Our Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more fluff. You might get diabetes from this through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie again. We have something special for Halloween. Read the notes at the end!

Dec 20, Alan's office, Beacon Hills

Lydia, and Allison were in Alan's office for a checkup. Stiles had been asked to go along as moral support. Alan's fellow doctor, Rachel was there helping out. Rachel worked for the council as their doctor. Her patients were usually supernatural beings.

"Anything abnormal so far?" Rachel asked Allison.

"Abnormal?" Allison repeated. "Abnormal as in what symptoms?"

"Yeah. Are you still vomiting and eating well? It should be normal. If you feel tired that's okay too," Rachel answered.

"I don't know. I've been feeling strange." Allison elaborated. "While I'm not sure if it has anything to do with my pregnancy, any injury I receive heals quickly overnight and my senses is sharper than they were before."

"That means your wolf gene is active. It's normal to feel weird, but I need you to warn your father of it too. His could go into effect any minute. Has the appetite increased any?"

"Well…" Allison hesitated, embarrassed.

"Yup, it's a good thing we have jobs and Stiles warned me beforehand, because I would be stuck trying to figure out the grocery bills," Lydia confirmed. 

"That's alright. Here genes coming in and the pregnancy let's that happen. It should calm down after your genes go into full affect but might persist until you come to term. You might want to take prenatal vitamins, just to balance out anything you eat," Rachel prescribed.

"Okay where can we get the vitamins?" Lydia questioned. 

"I have them right here. I'll also call the pharmacist and get you a two month supply. I need you to come back in another month to do an ultrasound," she said, handing Lydia the bottle of green pills.

* * *

 Beacon Hills town square/road

 Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Scott, Danny and Jackson had decided to go to the local Christmas Festival as a triple date. 

The festival was on the road to the next town. The parade was extravagant. The floats were made by the high school and the middle school. The new lacrosse team was on the first float. They won the championship game and were showing off the trophy. Some of the teammates spotted Isaac, Scott, and Jackson and invited them up. 

The food stand was to die for. There was snow cream and spiced pumpkin coffee, hot chocolate and snow flake cookies. Boyd and Erica split a giant hoagie and Isaac bought Scott a burger. Jackson and Danny grabbed a giant calzone from Italian Delight. 

The couples wandered the festival checking everything out. There was a ice-skating rink nearby. The nearby tables were set up for making ginger-bread houses. After the couples finished their snacks, Scott dragged Isaac over to the nearest station to make their own ginger-bread house. Erica was trying to convince Boyd to go ice-skating with her and Danny and Jackson continued to explore the festival. There were games and rides set up for all ages. Jackson dragged Danny on the Ferris wheel. 

It was almost dark before they all met at their designated spots. They called Stiles to tell them that they were heading home. They stopped to get something for decorations. They bought a new star for the tree (it got shattered somehow) and went to buy DIY ornament kits, before officially heading home.

* * *

  Beacon Hills downtown

 Peter and Chris were doing their Christmas shopping. They had decided to leave Tommy with Derek and Stiles. 

"What should we get the twins?" Peter asked, roaming the toy aisle.

"Maybe some toys or teething rings?" Chris suggested.

"Yeah. James bit me the other day and I didn't heal for an hour," Peter groaned, rubbing his arm.

"Teething rings it is," Chris decided. 

"Okay, I was thinking some new clothes for Tommy. He's outgrowing his others," Peter says, scanning the aisle some more before turning the corner. He passed by screaming toddlers and went straight for the clothing section for tots.

* * *

 Stilinski household, Beacon Hills

 John and Lyon had invited Reggie and Alex over for lunch. Both girls had accepted. Reggie and Alex were helping Lyon cook the meal, so John would eat healthy. Stiles had cautioned the girls about John being on a diet and needing to eat healthy meals. The trio knew how to cook, due to taking cooking lessons from Dylan and Rachel. 

The meal was surprisingly light considering what they were making. They made rosemary pork chops with a spicy tomato sauce. They were stirring up some butternut squash and some hot chocolate. Alex brought over some cupcakes for John and Lyon. John had gone out into the dining room to set the table. 

"Done," Lyon announced. Reggie was carrying glasses and dishware to the dining room, to help John set the table. Alex had started carrying the food in the dining room. 

"Let me guess, Stiles found all these recipes?" the Sheriff asks.

Yup," Reggie replied smugly.

"Auntie told us that you're supposed to be eating healthy. So he gave us the recipes he uses. Some of those belongs to his mom," Alex added.

"Yeah. This is definitely Anneliese's pork chop recipe," John sighs with a small smile.

"This is delicious," Lyon commented.

"Well, let's dig in," Reggie said, passing the squash to John first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tori and I recently began writing a drabble series about the pack. The drabbles are separate from the actual series.


	13. Soon It Will Be Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Peter discuss the cases and pack cuddles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie with chapter 13. We're finally half-way done!

Dec 22, an amusement park; about three hours drive away from Beacon Hills

 Chris and Allison were having a special father and daughter day out. Chris had taken Allison to one of her favorite childhood places. There was a merry-go-round carousel, Yo-Yo swing ride, Ferris wheel, a Fun slide, a Fun house, Gravitron, a Hall of Mirrors, Bumper cars, roller coaster rides, water-style rides, etc. There were various kinds of games booths set up along with food stands selling all sorts of junk food such as; soft Giant Pretzels, cotton candy, Nachos, and so much more.

"Thanks for bringing me, Dad," Allison smiled behind her corn-dog.

"You're welcome," Chris smiled warmly. He continued speaking;  
"What do you think? Where would you like to go next?"

"Hmm, what about the ice-cream stand? I haven't had one of them in forever," Allison said.

"Sure, what flavor would you like?" Chris spoke, as the father and daughter pair started walking towards the ice-cream vendor.

"Chocolate-chip please," his daughter answers back.

* * *

 Panera Bread, Beacon Hills

 John and Peter were at Panera Bread for lunch and to meet and discuss the ongoing investigation. The case file folder was filled with police notes pending to the case, witnesses transcripts, autopsy reports, and crime scene photos.

"Okay, let's start with our previous John Doe. His first name has yet to be disclosed but the last is Brookes," John says.  
"I'm running it through the database."

"His face was still intact right?" Peter questioned. He continued speaking;  
"Have you gotten a sketch artist, or tried showing his picture in the media yet?"

"Yeah. He'd disappeared from Kentucky a year earlier. No further warning to his family; he just left. Surprisingly when I tried to do a face analysis, his last name was the only thing that came up. So to the United States, his name is Undetermined Brookes." he answered, picking up the next file.

"Odd," Peter spoke, he mused;  
"Very odd and bizarre. Have anyone tried visiting his family to ask for a first name? Could he has changed his name without telling anyone?"

"That's the catch. There's no family in the area that he was from that had his last name. We asked neighbors and all they had to go on was that he went missing and the police had no leads. It's like they gave up on him," John answered drinking his sweet tea.

"Too strange, so you're running his fingerprints? Have you checked to see if he had plastic surgery done or something similar?"

"That's our next step. We're trying to I.D. the woman that we found at the club. She, hopefully will be easier. Now let's take a break and just talk about something that doesn't involve dead bodies," John snarked before passing Peter a criminology book.  
"You might want to start getting informed on those processes. The town wants you to be the official civilian consultant but you have to pass a test. Piece of cake." he smirks from behind his glass.

* * *

 Holiday Inn in San Francisco

 Derek and Stiles had decided to take a few days vacation from Dec 21-24. So after leaving instructions with the pack, the couple had driven up to San Francisco for three days of rest and relaxation. They were planning to head back on Dec 24.

"So what's on the agenda for the day? I was planning on laying in bed and watching the Sundance channel for hours on end," Stiles smiled. They were downstairs in the cafeteria, getting breakfast to take back upstairs.

"Sounds good, you need the rest, because tonight we're going out to watch a play and have dinner afterwards," Derek replied.

"That sounds perfect! What are we seeing?" the man asks curiously.

"The title of the play is the Adventures of Tom Sawyer," Derek replied.

"Oh, I loved that play. Dad took me to see it when I was three and my mom took me when I turned 11. I played Tom and did a pretty good job," Stiles said smugly.

"Glad to know that," Derek kissed his mate.

"Okay, I'm already done with my breakfast. Grab yours and hurry. I think Juno is about to come on," he smiled, pecking his mate on the lips again before hurrying out of the cafeteria and into the hall.

* * *

Hale House, Beacon Hills

The pack-Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Danny, Jackson, Isaac and Scott had been drafted into babysitting Tommy and the twins. Momma Stiles had refused to take any chances and given the girls instructions to stay put and not leave the house unless two adults were with them. Since John was out with Peter doing business. Lyon had been sent to the Hale house for the day. The trio were currently in the den playing the board game 'Clue'.

"I'll play this turn and then I'm getting lunch ready," Lyon said, rolling the dice.

"Okay!" Reggie replied, she added.  
"Has anyone died? It's way too silent out there."

"They could be either be in the middle of a puppy pile or keeping quiet for the babies," Alex speculated, taking her turn.

"We will have to see," Reggie replied as she took her turn. Then after Reggie's turn ended, the trio got up. Leaving the game board intact for later. The trio then left for the kitchen.

While the trio were making something to eat. The others were in fact engaged in a puppy pile. Isaac was holding James, Scott was holding Laura and Boyd was snuggling Tommy. The latter wanted to play but Boyd told him that it was important for him to bond with the pack. They were all in a somewhat pile with the girls in the middle and the guys circling around them on the outside. They couldn't pile up like usual because there were babies involved this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Chapter 14 should be up tomorrow, if not tonight.


	14. And Buried with Our Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmastime with the pack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Tori! Betsie is posting the next chapter! We might be able to get this fic down before Thanksgiving rolls around. I think at that time we'll take a break to hang with our family.
> 
> On with the fic!

**_Christmas day, Hale House, Beacon_ ** _Hills_

The whole pack was at Hale house celebrating Christmas. The pack was gathered in the den opening their presents. The reactions varied.

Reggie got an Amethyst pendent for protection and the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey DVD from Derek and Stiles and the twins. Boyd and Erica gave her a protection bracelet and a bookmark. Isaac and Scott gave her gift cards to Barnes & Noble. Lyon gave her a wolf couple from BABW resulting into a hug and glomp from Reggie. The larger black wolf had red eyes and was wearing a black leather jacket, while the smaller wolf had brown fur with amber eyes and wore a red hoodie. Alex got Reggie the current book in the Bishop and Special Crimes Unit series with a tiger plushie. Danny and Jackson got her the Charlie Chan Chanthology boxed set (6 DVDs in all). Lydia and Allison had gotten her the Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew boxed set. Peter, Chris and Tommy had given Reggie the box set of Vol. 2 Charlie Chan Collection movies. Melissa and John had both got her gift cards to BABW. Alan gave her protection talismans for her backpack. Finally Stiles gave the girl her own copy of the pack picture album as her Secret Santa gift. 

Lyon got the original Star Wars trilogy from Danny and Jackson. Peter and Chris and Tommy gave Lyon the Star Wars prequel Trilogy boxed set. Boyd and Erica got him a protection ring, and a gift card to Barnes & Noble. Isaac and Scott bought Lyon the Timecop DVD. Lydia and Allison got Lyon the recent manga volume of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexa with a packet of Yu-Gi-Oh! trading cards. Derek and Stiles with the twins gave Lyon his copy of the pack picture Album with the recent manga volume of Bleach. John and Melissa both got Lyon gift cards to his favorite restaurant. Alan got Lyon talismans. Alex gave Lyon the recent books in the Dragonlance Saga and Dragonriders of Pern. Reggie got Lyon 'House of Hades' the newest book in Heroes of Olympus series with a gift card to Barnes & Noble.

Alex got two romance movie DVDs titled You've Got Mail and the Lake house from both Reggie and Lyon. Danny and Jackson got her tickets to the upcoming music festival. Alex squealed with joy and hugged her older brothers. Derek/Stiles and the twins gifted Alex with her copy of the pack picture album and her own stereo system. Boyd and Erica gave Alex a protection bracelet and an amethyst pendant to match. Scott and Isaac got her gift cards to the local music store. Allison and Lydia got Alex some new clothes and The Notebook DVD. Stiles chuckled while Danny and Jackson turned pale. Melissa and John gave Alex gift cards to her favorite clothing stores. Peter and Chris and Tommy gave Alex her favorite music CDs. Alan gave Alex talismans. 

The pack had different gifts in mind for their parents. They, as a whole, made a giant wall in the den. They placed family photos across the wall, making a collage of family treasures. Melissa bought them some new chairs for their room. John had got Stiles a Mac Book Pro and Derek some new books. Peter and Chris bought them matching dog tags with 'Favorite Pack Parents' engraved on the front.  Alan bought them a bedroom set and a mural he saw at an auction. It was off a woman smiling and staring into the sky, completely content with what she was doing, though there was signs of trouble around her. Alex drew a portrait of them, which got her bear hugs from the both of them. Boyd and Erica bought them a new Blu-Ray player and movies that were re-released on Blu-Ray format. Allison and Lydia gave them new jackets to replace their ragged old ones and Scott and Isaac got them Road to Perdition, a movie that Stiles loves and Derek wouldn't admit to liking. "It's alright," he'd grumble.

The twins had a lot more gifts. They got the Build-A-Bears that Lyon, Alex, and Reggie made. Laura got three American Girl dolls and new hair bows for her growing hair from John. James got a toy truck and Transformers got from Melissa. Peter and Chris bought them new clothes and some chew toys. Stiles and Derek made them a dreamcatcher for their rooms (they actually work) and action figures. "Laura has to have at least one Avengers toys," Stiles justified his decision. Isaac and Scott made them baby booties and winter hats. Erica and Boyd got them onesies and Jackson and Danny bought them more toys. Alan got them little jackets with the office’s logo on them and formula for when they need to grow accustomed to their werewolf genes.

Isaac and Scott received talismans and lullabies CDs from Stiles and the twins. Derek had given them the baby clothes he'd outgrown. Allison and Lydia teamed up to give them personalized ceramic Christmas ornaments for their future house. Boyd and Erica gave them special protection pendant and bracelet for Scott to wear while pregnant. Isaac received a matching ring to go with Scott's new jewelry.

"Humor her," Boyd advised.  "She's planning on making them for Mom and everyone else in the future." Danny and Jackson gave the duo a personalized picture frame. Peter, Chris, and Tommy gave Isaac and Scott the Muppet Christmas Carol movie DVD. 

Melissa bought Scott some maternity clothing and Isaac bedtime stories that he and the "cub" would like. Alan brought some prenatal vitamins and stuff for the nursery for the cubs. John bought Scott some new clothes as well and Isaac a Marvel hoodie.

The youngest trio had teamed up to gift Boyd and Erica with a picture frame personalized for the two of them, the picture was of the pack. Derek and Stiles had given them pillows with their names on them. Danny and Jackson gave them the 1994 version of Miracle on 34th Street. 

Allison and Lydia had bought Erica earrings and Boyd had gotten the watch they were eying at the Christmas festival. Melissa bought Erica more notebooks specifically made for writing and Boyd dog tags that she knew the heavy built man would like. John got Erica a necklace that was aquamarine in color and Boyd a new bookcase that was modeled like the Tardis. Alan had gotten them both puppies that the police station rescued. Alan got them collars for the puppies and decorative decor for when they go back to Virginia. Isaac and Scott had bought them comic books from the nearest comics store and everyone paid for a vacation when Spring Break comes around while they're in Virginia.

Danny/Jackson got gift cards to their favorite stores from John, Melissa and Alan. Derek and Stiles gave them wolf plushies and the boxed DVD set of the Home Alone series. The trio gave them their personalized picture frame, a new camera for Danny, and a blue Tardis figurine for Jackson.

Lydia got protection pendant and a matching bracelet from Boyd/Erica, homemade ornaments for her place from the trio, her own copy of pack picture Album from Derek/Stiles and the twins. Alan got her talismans. Jackson and Danny bought her a role book and grading book for her future teaching career. Peter/Chris with Tommy got Lydia a gift card to her favorite clothing store. Lydia hugged Allison in thanks, upon opening her gift and finding The Notebook DVD.

Allison got some new clothes from Lydia, Peter, Chris and Tommy. Derek, Stiles and the twins gave her a copy of the pack picture album and a wolf plushie. Boyd and Erica gave her a protection pendant and matching bracelet.

Tommy got new clothes from Peter, Chris, and Lydia. The trio gave him teddy bears they'd made from 'Build- A-Bear Workshop.' Derek, Stiles and the twins gave Tommy a dream-catcher for his room.

Isaac and Scott got them the DVD for the first half of the new Doctor Who season. Jackson was ready to curse them out, but Danny held him back. Hed rather deal with a crying Jackson than an angry one. Erica and Boyd made them candles that will hopefully calm them down during major testing. Peter and Chris gave them a book on raising kids, which got them pointed looks and Peter a punch in the arm from Chris.

Lydia got a house warming gifts from everyone. John bought her a necklace, Melissa bought her a ring, and Alan got her a bracelet. Peter and Chris gave her a family amulet that's been passed down through generations. 

Melissa was given more of those stress release candles and a spa trip from Issac, Scott, and John. Stiles and Derek bought her a new bedroom set and John got her a 'Best Grandma Ever' tee-shirt. Peter and Chris buy her a vacation in Hawaii and the trio offer to remodel her kitchen. Jackson and Danny bought her classic books that she was missing from her collections

Peter and Chris were given some new clothes. They got a new decor for the bedroom from everyone and Scott and Isaac got them a new kitchen set. Jackson and Danny made picture frames full of pictures of the whole pack to put in Tommy's room. Alan, Stiles, and Derek made them a special dream catcher to keep evil spirits away. Melissa made them candles that will help them sleep better at night and Lydia and Allison got them 'World's Best Parents' tee-shirts.

Alan only wanted a few gifts. He got new tools for the office from everyone. Peter and Chris ordered him new extracts for spells and mythology books. The whole pack filled up his bookcase and that's all he really wanted.

* * *

  ** _Hale house kitchen_ **

 Jackson and Scott were lurking in the shadows of the kitchen. Stiles walked through the doorway, to the table. Derek followed behind him. A few moments later, their prey arrived utterly oblivious to the plotting duo. As Derek turned his eyes narrowing suspiciously and lit on the troublemakers. Lydia and Allison walked through the doorway at the same time. Jackson pounced.

"Look up!" Lydia looked up and spotted the mistletoe, as did Allison.

"Aw shit! Jackson, Scott, I knew you would do something like this!" Lydia yelled.

Allison was stunned speechless and Derek was glaring at the duo. Jackson was cackling, while Scott tried in vain to hide his amusement. 

"What is going-" Stiles stopped dead in the middle of the room when he noticed that there was a mistletoe over his granddaughter's and her best friend's head. "Scott, Jackson, you two are so grounded after this," he whispered looking at the pair. He knew they meant a lot to each other but this was a whole ‘nother step. They were getting close to realizing it.

Lydia glared at the duo, as she silently swore revenge. She knew that Jackson never would let her to get out of the current situation otherwise. So, she calmed herself and stepped closer to Allison and kissed her on the lips. 

Everything stilled for a moment. Every eye was on them but they didn't know. They didn't care. The kiss was gentle and appropriate, but it was still passionate. In the corner, Scott and Jackson were high-fiving each other and smiling smugly. Stiles let a little smile slip on his lips. Derek was behind him, scowling at the guys but on the inside, he was smiling. They will finally realize that they are meant to be.

* * *

  ** _Beacon Hills movie theater_ **

 The pack was at the movie theater for the 'Hobbit; the Desolation of Smaug.' Derek, Stiles, Danny, Jackson, Lyon, Alex, Reggie, Boyd, Erica, and John had chosen to go. The rest chose to stay at home with the babies. 

"Let's just hope that nothing bad happens like the last time," Boyd mumbled. Erica nodded her head and walked with everyone into the theater, not knowing that there was someone lurking in the shadows.

After Stiles bought everyone snacks and Derek paid for the popcorn and drinks, the group walked in the theater.

A few hours later, the movie ended, the group split up to go to the bathroom. Erica took Alex and Reggie. While Lyon went with John and the others, after everyone came out of the bathroom, an all too familiar girl blocked Lyon's way. 

"Miss me, deary?" the empousa hissed. She had a new human form that was about to be shed. She transformed, taking her natural shape and growled. Abruptly Reggie started throwing fireballs. Danny and John got out their shotguns. 

The creature burned before it could grab anyone. Her screams were blood curdling and disturbing. She was burned into a speck of dust, completely burnt.

"Dammit all! Why does this always happen when we're at a movie? Especially the Hobbit! Why not Jonah Hex? That movie was crap!" Stiles yelled, stomping off to the car.

* * *

  _Hale House, kitchen_

After the pack were safely back at home behind secure wards, Jackson got up to go to the kitchen to get something to drink he collided with Scott in the doorway and Lydia popped out of nowhere to reply in a singsong tone.

"Look up!" the duo looked up only to see the sprig of mistletoe.

"Okay, it was for the better when we did it. This is just ridiculous," Scott said, staring the girl down.

"Revenge is sweet!" Lydia said, unrepentant. Reggie and Lyon were cackling.

Alex spoke thoughtfully. "This reminds me of the mistletoe prank you played on Evan! How did you manage to trap both him and Carl Kennedy under the mistletoe?"  
"We had to get Kyle to help us that time! Evan's reaction was priceless! Blake refused to speak with us for a month though." Reggie replied Lyon finally said something, directing his words to both Jackson and Scott. 

"Look, you both got stuck under the mistletoe. So you definitely will have to kiss." Jackson fumed while Scott was freaking out. 

"Okay. Might as well get it over with," Jackson said before grabbing Scott by the face. It was a small peck and it nearly made Scott and Jackson sick.

Scott was screaming and freaking out. Isaac ran in the kitchen, he went over to his traumatized mate. "What's wrong? Please calm down, Scott. It will hurt the babies," Isaac worried, checking over him. He hugged him and started to rub his back.

"They made us kiss," Scott whimpered. 

"What babies?" Alex asked. 

"They what?!?!" Isaac screamed, shooting a glare at Lydia. He would deal with her later, but for right now, he had a looming question. "I was talking about the triplets, our kids that Scott is carrying. He doesn't need any stress. It will put him at high risk."


	15. We Used To Play Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New pack members are welcomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 15. Sorry to take so long. but due to computer problems, I had to start from the beginning. I'm glad I kept the original chapters Tori and I wrote saved.

April 15, Alan's office, Beacon Hills

 Isaac and Scott were at Alan's office. The pack were sitting in the waiting room, since the triplets had decided that they wanted to be born.

"God, I'm nervous. What if the triplets aren't okay? What if Scott isn't okay? I'm a wreck," Melissa mumbled frantically. She was pacing the floor in front of the waiting room door while pulling at her hair.

"Calm down, Scott has had an easy pregnancy so far, he hasn't had to worry about any murder attempts." John comments while trying to calm Melissa down. Stiles glared at his father as he hit him for the reminder. Derek still would get twitchy and overly paranoid when someone mentioned the murder attempts on both his mate and cubs.

"I know. But a mother has the right to be worried, especially when it's her son giving birth," the nurse breathed out. She was ready to panic again when Alan came in.  
"You might want to come and see your grandchildren, Mel."

Melissa walked in the room, and saw Isaac holding a tiny infant into his arms. Scott was lying down on the bed, looking exhausted, while Rachel was holding two tiny bundles.

"Here you go. That one is Cassie," Rachel smiled, handing Melissa her granddaughter. The pup had Scott's hair, dark and shiny. The cub that Rachel held was a boy. His hair was like Isaac's, blond and already curling. The baby that Isaac was holding close to him had red hair, most likely from his mom's side of the family.

"Cassie as in?" Melissa raised her eyebrows.  
"Cassandra," Scott spoke tiredly.  
"This is Diana, the boy is Camden for Isaac's older brother,"

"Yeah. Cassandra Michelle, Camden Mitchell, and Diana Melissa. These are our little cubs," Isaac beamed, kissing his tired mate's head.

"Does you have that house you planned to buy yet?" Melissa pondered.

"Yeah, Isaac and I set up the nursery and everything. It should be ready for us to make it our permanent home," Scott smiled, looking at the small bundles that they were holding.

"Can you describe the house. Is it warded?" Melissa asked.

"It's a modern English Colonial house. It's baby blue on the outside and burgundy on the inside. It's three floors with an attic and a basement and it's all ours. We set up wards as soon as we got it. I can't risk a thing with the babies," Isaac smiled. The pack were mumbling sweet nothings and kissing the babies' fat cheeks. It was a good day.

* * *

 May 1st, Beacon Hills bus station

Boyd and Erica got off the bus carrying their bags. They had returned home.

"I got the car. I want to hurry and see the triplets," Boyd says, throwing the bags in the trunk of the rented car.

* * *

 Lacrosse field, Beacon Hills High

 The Hathaway brothers Jace and Evan had gotten into an increasingly heated argument, and stomped out of the apartment that they were currently staying at. Orion chased his charges all the way to the Lacrosse field.

"Would you guys chill out? What the hell happened?" Orion ordered, stopping the pair on the field.

"He won't quit teasing me about my 'girlfriend," the seventeen years old teenage boy exploded glaring daggers at his sixteen years old brother. He added angrily,  
"Holly IS my mate, not just my girlfriend!"

"Evan, what did I say about doing that? You know mates are a sensitive topic," Orion scolds.

"Sorry! I was just joking," Evan mumbled embarrassed.

"Just because you're in denial about whom your mate is, doesn't mean you can just take your frustration out on the rest of us," Jace retorted. He then added;  
"Malachi and Emily are definitely mates. We're hiding our relationships because of the 'Creatures' here. By the way, Madoka really wants Reggie to use that spell on you. Because you won't quit trying to hit on Izumi."

"Okay, fine! I'll stop! Are you happy?" Evan groans.

"Good. But we definitely need to talk," Orion spoke, as he gave Evan a stern look. Just then Jace spotted something out of place a little further down the field. Curious, he walked closer. Suddenly he spun on his heel and yelled over to Orion and Evan.  
"Call Dylan! I just found another body over here!"

* * *

 Gallagher-Hale house,

 The house was decorated for Tommy's birthday party. Steamers and balloons had been hung up. It was blue, Tommy's favorite color. They had chocolate-chip ice-cream and an Avengers cake. The den was filled with family and friends. Peter had hung a pinata up for the 1year old to try out. The twins were looking at the pinata curiously. Alex, Holly, and Emily were helping Tommy and the twins swing at the pinata. Meanwhile the Terrible Trio were showing too much interest in trying the pinata out. Derek called them out on it.

"You three! Stay away from the pinata!" he warned giving them a death glare. The trip pouted in disappointment as they headed over to the refreshment table. Evan switched his focus from the pinata to the punch bowl. He started eying the punch bowl with avid interest.

Meanwhile Jace groaned as he recognized the look on his younger brother's face all too well. Malachi shook his head then poked Jace. When Jace turned his head to look at his best friend. He found Malachi giving him a sympathetic look.

"Enjoy the party, and let the adults deal with the Terrible Trio this time," the latter suggested.

"Yeah, but what if it's too late?" Jace challenged.

Meanwhile Evan had finally managed to get the wine bottle open. He was on the verge of pouring the alcohol in the punch when all of sudden someone grabbed the back of his t-shirt and dragged him away by the collar. Blake and Nico gulped as they followed their friend and the furious Derek away from the table.

"Put that bottle away before Peter sees you and kills you fools for your attempt to spike his son's birthday punch," the Alpha barked.

"Thank you, but I think we'll be taking those rascals and dealing with them," Orion spoke as he stepped over to Derek with Dylan. The duo then corralled the trio and dragged them upstairs to the sound-proofed study. Malachi and Jace were watching as the men drag the boys away. Malachi replied calmly  
"See?" Jace conceded  
"Alright, maybe you was right this time." Malachi was smug.  
"I'm always right, and if the adults are already this angry? How does you think Alex and Reggie will react when they find out about your brother's latest stunt?" Jace paled.  
"They will be furious!"

Meanwhile in the study, Dylan and Orion were furious and reaming the trio of boys out.  
"What were you thinking down there? Spiking drinks at a kid's party is stupid and illegal!" Dylan ranted. Before the trio could even attempt to come up with any excuses. Orion spoke, his voice quiet yet filled with cold fury.

"You're grounded between now to the finals."

"No laptop, TV, or video games. You'll sort out the Hale library and read all day. Understood?" Dylan scolded.

"Now apologize to Tommy, his parents and the Alpha pair," Orion spoke. The kids then went downstairs, pleaded their case and apologized. Peter fumed with Chris and the kids were embarrassed. The boys felt bad. Evan in particular felt two inches tall when he saw Reggie and Alex glaring daggers of death at him. The girls were NOT amused that the boys had nearly ruined their baby cousin's birthday party. When the party ended, they followed Derek, Stiles, the girls and the twins back to their house. When the boys were led to the library. Their jaws dropped. About 20 more bookcases had been added.

"Good luck," Derek chuckled, before leaving the boys in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done. I really hope the next chapter I post won't take this long!


	16. When We Were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets worse. 
> 
> Warning: Lots of children deaths and mentions of copious amounts of blood

  _May 3 rd, Dr. Deaton’s office_

Lydia and Allison had come back for their monthly checkups. They were sitting in the room, waiting for Dr. Deaton to be ready for them. “Lie on the table, Allison,” Deaton asked, getting more gel. Allison followed the instructions and lays down. Lydia took her mate’s hand, as Alan poured the gel on Allison’s stomach.

“That’s cold,” Allison chuckled. She squeezed Lydia’s hand and waited for the wand to be pressed to her stomach. Alan ran the wand over her stomach and looked at the screen.

“Everything is normal. It’s growing at a steady pace and that’s what I’m looking for the most. Do you want to know the sex?” Alan asked the couple. Allison and Lydia exchanged glances. The brunette took a deep breath and answered softly.

“I think yes. We’d like to know,” she whispered. Alan gets closer to the screen to look at the baby. He pointed to a spot on the screen. He looked back at the couple.

“It’s a boy,” Alan answered, printing out a copy for them and one for his very own file.

* * *

  _Beacon Hills Daycare_

Peter and John walked in the daycare to meet Dylan. The deputy looked grim and disgusted. “Looks like the lamia decided to make a statement. This was a massacre,” he said, covering his mouth and nose from the smell. Peter winced at the metallic smell of blood that lingered in the air. There were puddles and pools of blood everywhere. Among the crimson was bodies of children and adults.

“I think I might be sick,” Peter said. John gave him a questionable look.

“You _think_ you’re going to faint? You look like you’re on the verge of vomiting and breaking down. This is sick!” he groaned.

“Some of those kids are the same age as Tommy,” Peter pointed out, looking green and frightened.

“You better go outside and take a breather. We’ll finish up everything here,” Dylan says. He watched the man walk out of the center. He waited for Peter to be out of sight before saying anything else. “We have at least 20 bodies here. The amount of the children and adults are most likely even.”

“Well, one of the creatures was definitely the lamia. Do you have any idea who else did the killings? Some of the victims are adults,” John asked.

“Maybe an incubus or succubus. It’s a sketchy guess because they would have been violated by the demons,” the deputy answers. He looks at the bodies before deciding that he’s looked at them long enough. He was sure he was stepping in blood right now.

“Let’s wait for the autopsy report then. Our questions will be answered when we get the results,” John decided.

“Alright then. We better get on with this then,” Dylan says.

“Okay, we can discuss the rest later,” John said as he called out instructions. Dylan nodded.

“We better warn the pack. This is getting more brutal by the minute. The kids are most definitely in danger and I can’t take chances,” he said, getting ready to leave the scene.

* * *

 Jace and Lyon ran into Alan’s office, nearly out of breath. The boys were bleeding heavily with injuries. Jace pounded on the door frantically before Alan opened his door. “What the hell happened?” the doctor yelled. He pushed the boys inside and looked over them for broken bones and bleeding wounds. For an answer, Jace pulled off Lyon’s jacket to show him the bleeding gash. The were-cat glared at the lycan as he tried to hide his wound.

“Hold still so I can stitch that up,” Alan orders, getting sterilized sutures and some stitches.

“Thanks,” Jace replied as he loomed over his friend. “We got held up because of practice, Our ride left without us. We decided to take this shortcut and that when the empousa showed up.”

“You better stay here. I can’t risk it smelling your blood and coming back for more. I need to call Derek about this too,” the doctor said, cleaning the area.

"Crap," Lyon paled, as Jace tried hard not to smile.

"Reggie won't be happy when she finds out that you got hurt. She cares about you a lot. And speaking of caring, Kyle was asking about you the other day. He wants to know why you didn't come back with us for winter break," he said. 

"It's it the right time to be questioning me about my winter break? I'm freaking bleeding!" the teen hissed.

"Well if you won't come home with us for the summer, you can expect Kyle to show up looking for you," Jace said, undaunted. "He is your best friend. Reggie told us that you two are blood brothers."

"I know. I have no biological family there, so what's ether purpose of going back?" the were-cat answered.

"Whatever you say, but you should know that blood doesn't always mean family," Jace replied.

"I've come to realize that. But it still hurts too much. Give me time, dude."

* * *

  _Hale House_

 Derek, Stiles and the distressed John were sitting around the kitchen table talking. Reggie wandered in the kitchen heading for the fruit bowl and spotted the crime scene photos. When Reggie picked one photo up, of the blood splatters, a strange image flashed into her mind.

_Blood everywhere. Terrified screams. Shina-nee trying to say something. A promise?_

The girl screamed at the image in her head and dropped the photo. “What’s wrong, Reggie?” Stiles asked, jumping up from the table.

"I just remembered something," Reggie spoke shakily. “Something really bad."

"What did you remember?" Derek asked.

"So much blood, someone was screaming. There was Shina-nee and she was trying to say something. A promise was made, I think," Reggie spoke still confused over the all-too-brief flashes of memories. 

"Do you need to lie down? Go upstairs and take a quick nap. You need to clear your head," Derek said, leading to girl up the stairs.

“Sure," Reggie allowed herself to be led up the stairs and in her bedroom. Once there Reggie collapsed on her bed.

"You sleep tight, alright? When you feel ready to talk, you come find me," the Alpha whispered, kissing the girl's temple and leaving.


	17. And Full of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens get in trouble and the others decide to watch Lord of the Rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with Chapter 17. Chapter 18 should be up tomorrow!:)

May 10, Abandoned Train Depot, Beacon Hills

Reggie and the Terrible Trio were discussing the best course of action. When someone cleared their throats. They looked up only to gulp and pale upon seeing the unamused figures of Derek, Boyd and Orion.

"What's going on?" Reggie asked trying to act like she wasn't nervous.

"I should be asking you four the same question!" Derek growled. He was far from happy to see his adoptive daughter in his former hideout on her own due to the recent events. The massacre and Lyon's attack had everyone on edge.

"Especially since we made it perfectly clear, that No one under the age of eighteen are allowed to go wandering the entire town without two adults with them!" Orion added. He also wasn't happy with his charges.

"Why the hell not?" Evan questioned, just as defiant as usual.

"You know perfectly why! Or were you actually paying attention?!" Derek roared.

"Yeah we were. But we aren't helpless, you know. We can take care of ourselves." Reggie protested.

"The daycare massacre and Lyon's attack proves you wrong," Boyd finally spoke.

"Well we are going to confront those demons, whether you like it or not," Reggie bit out. Stunned silence fell at Reggie's announcement. Then total chaos erupted as the adults began shouting. The teen answered back with their yelling. It was chaos and no one was being civil with their words.

"Whoa! Everyone calm down! We either talk about this like adults or we don't talk at all!" Boyd bellowed snapping everyone out of their arguments.

"Fine! For starters, you three are grounded-upon again! Only I'm calling your guardians and telling them about this stunt! I wonder what Dylan, Artemis and your parents will think of you being utterly reckless and putting your own lives at risk?" Orion spoke. Derek added.

"I'm telling your mom about this. He can help decide your punishment!" Reggie gulped.

"Go ahead! But it's not stopping us from defending our family and the people of this town!" Evan screamed, walking off and out of the depot. Boyd began chasing after the teen.

* * *

 Jackson's house,

 After Boyd had caught up to Evan, he helped Orion get the trio back to their furious guardians. True to his word, Orion had promptly called Artemis, Dylan and Nico's parents and told them of the boys' recent plan. Meanwhile Derek dragged Reggie all the way home to Hale Manor.

Boyd then went on to pick Erica up and bring her to Jackson's house. The group were now in the den, watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

"I doubt we can watch this whole trilogy without dying of exhaustion. It's interesting, don't get me wrong. But it's really long," Scott commented before the second movie could start.

"There's nothing wrong with having tried," Danny spoke up before Jackson could react angrily to Scott's comment. Danny went on to add,  
"We have snacks and drinks, if anyone wants some." Everyone raised their hands and dived into the snacks.

* * *

 downtown,

 Lydia and Allison were shopping downtown.

"Where should we start, Rue 21 or Hot Topic?" Allison asks.

"Rue 21, then we should hit Hot Topic next." Lydia decided, before grabbing Allison's hand and pulling her mate in the store.

* * *

 Hale Manor,

 Derek and Stiles were in the den facing the sheepish looking Reggie. Stiles was tapping his feet while fuming. The pack mom was not amused with Reggie's stunt in the least.

"What were you thinking, Reggie? Nearly putting yourself in that position of danger!" Stiles shouted.

"I just wanted the nightmares to stop!" Reggie protested. She went on to explain;  
"Ever since I saw that picture, I keep getting nightmares, I'm not sure where they come from. Either the picture or my past. The past I barely remember."

"Does it really help you? If you go on and plan on getting yourself killed?" Derek questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well we didn't get that far before you showed up..." Reggie hedged.

"What if he doesn't get to you next time? Or a time after that, huh? What do you think will happen?!" Stiles scolded.

"Um," Reggie faltered, now at a loss for words.

"Exactly. I don't want you there risking your lives for anyone. You stay put. Understood?!" the Alpha bellows.

"I agree with your father on that," Stiles spoke. He continued speaking;  
"You're grounded, and sentenced to house arrest. You can only leave to go to school. If your dad and I have to leave town for any reason, your older brothers and sister will be staying at the house with you, the twins and your sister."

"Yeah. No contact with the others unless an adult from the pack is present. You come straight home from school and you and the boys will finish up that library and fix up that basement. We just got some new books, and it's going to take you awhile," Derek commanded, putting his hands on Stiles' shoulder.

"But that's cruel and unusual punishment!" Reggie protested. While she loved to read and all, sorting the books wasn't what she had in mind!

"You should have thought of that before you decided to pull something stupid. Now, I suggest you get a head start on those books," Stiles said, watching the girl leave the room.


	18. And Full of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie wants to understand her nightmares and the pack decides to house more teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Tori posting here!
> 
> I am sad to report that we didn't make it to the final round of the ACE matches but that give me more time to work on this!
> 
> On with the chapter!

_June 3rd, Reggie's bedroom_

 Alex walked in her sister's bedroom to find Reggie whimpering as she tossed and turned into her sleep. When Alex went to shake Reggie wake. The redhead shot up screaming. As Reggie took shaky breaths. Reggie all of sudden left to the bathroom, Alex ran after her and got to the bathroom just in time to drag Reggie away from the sink. Alex switched the water off speaking

"Calm down, you don't have anything on your hands." Reggie looked up at her sister, her green eyes haunted.

"I remember the dream but only a small part of it,” Reggie said.

"How? You've never remembered before," Alex gasped in awe.

“I wish I knew."

"Tell me what you remember,” the older girl asked as Reggie started describing her nightmare. 

_Rukia peeked out the strange window. 'Two-way mirror' she remembered Papa saying. The scary people were finally gone. So Rukia did what she remembered Shina-nee showing her, to open the door. When the door was finally open, Rukia went out, only to fall in a strange red puddle. She blinked into confusion. Why did the puddle smell weird? Why was that sticky red stuff on her hands? Then she looked up only to start screaming..._

"That's when I woke up," Reggie spoke. She sighed.

"The sticky stuff was definitely blood. I've seen and smelled it enough to recognize it." 

"What do I do? Mom and Dad grounded me and the nightmares are getting violent. I want it to stop!" Reggie cried, clinging to Alex.

"Have you tried talking to anyone about this?" Alex worried terrified about what was going on with her sister. "I know Rachel is a doctor, so maybe she knows someone you can talk to about your nightmares?"

"No, I'm afraid. It's like something is after me and it won't let me go until I remember the whole thing," she whimpered.

"That's not good, Jun really should have stayed and explained to you about your past, or told us what he knew," Alex frowned.  "There are times when I wish Jun was still around. This is definitely one of those times!"  She hugged her traumatized sister.

"Yeah, but he's not. I've got a bigger family now. Maybe I can talk to Dad tomorrow and see what he'd say. He's still mad but I know he'd listen to me."

"Good, but right now, we have the twins to babysit," Alex replied as she started dragging Reggie back to the bedroom.  "Good thing we got permission to bring the twins to the park, but one of the deputies will be patrolling that park. Everyone's really scared because of that massacre at that daycare."

"Yeah, we better get to sleep then. Can you stay here?" Reggie asked. Alex slid her over to the other side of the bed and she lies down next to her sister. She threw an arm over her shoulder. She was out like a light after that.

* * *

  _Playground, Beacon Hills_

 Alex and Reggie had taken the twins to the playground. Just then the rest of the Marauders showed up. "What are you guys doing here? I thought they made you finish up the first section of the library," Alex said, directing her words to the Terrible Trio.

"Something came up and Stiles was called away," Jace explained. 

"So what? Dad could have watched you guys," Reggie complained.

"Strangely, he was also busy. I think he went out to get the twins' birthday present," Jace replied. 

"Ah! I see no one wants to leave the trio without any proper supervision!" Malachi nodded into understanding. Jace sighed resigned and said something.

"After what you and Reggie tried to pull, I cannot blame the adults for being leery. I really wish the others were here. They at least are capable of helping me keep you three in line!" 

"Oh shut the hell up! You are such a pretentious bastard!" Evan bit out. Jace stuck up his middle finger in return.  A fierce argument broke out with shouts and curses. 

"Shit!" a small perky voice squeaked. The others turned to stare at the oldest of the twins, James. He hiccuped and said the word again.

"Shit!" Everyone groaned and slapped their hands against their foreheads. Just great, the kids can curse. This couldn't get any worse.

* * *

  _Dinner Table, Hale house, Beacon Hills_

The pack was eating dinner in the dining area. The twins were sitting in their high chairs and all of sudden the twins started talking and everyone paid attention.

"What is it, angels?" Melissa coos.

"Shit!" James replied. Laura joined in with a word of her own.

"Bastard."

Derek and Stiles tilted their heads and looked at their kids. They then set their forks down and stared blankly around the table. They surveyed the table until their eyes landed on the Marauders. "Would one of you like to explain why my babies are using inappropriate language? Especially at the table?!" Stiles hisses.

"Evan and Jace got into this argument. Words were said," Alex spoke quickly, not wanting to be grounded too as well. Just then Tommy started copying James and Laura's words.

"Jesus Christ, what did you say?" Chris screeched. Peter looked at his kid with some respect and disapproval. The toddler looked at his Papa and pointed. He gave Peter and thoughtful look before screeching.

"Bastard!"

Reggie gulped nervously and Izumi rolled her eyes."It's idiots like you three, that makes me glad my mate is a girl," she commented, as total chaos broke out. 

Scott, Isaac, and Melissa had covered the triplet's ears to prevent them from remembering the swear words when they can talk. They were looking around, confused and curious. Danny and Jackson were staring at the kids with weird looks on their faces. They had been considering children, but this would be one of the obstacles they could possibly face. John and Dylan were not amused and they were giving the stink eye to the three Marauders.

"Well Madoka also likes to play pranks and remember that she is one of my best friends," Reggie pointed out.

"She knows where to draw the line. She was vowing to get that spell from you, the next time Evan tries to flirt with me,” Izumi says, undaunted.  Alex paled as she looked at Jace in horror. Jace nodded his head. 

"She wouldn't?!" Alex screeched. Jace rolled his eyes.

"Yup, she would. She's getting really angry. Evan keeps pushing his boundaries. And there's no adult he will actually listen to, you know that," Jace replied. "Ever since our parents died, Evan's been spiraling. It's not fair to Will to expect him to put his life on hold, just to keep Evan in line. What Evan and I actually need is a stable pack or parent figures."  

"Could you guys give him a stable pack?" Megumi asked Derek. "I mean, Jace has a good point. He needs good parental figures and most of all, a good mate. It will ground him and it will make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Too true," Artemis sighed sadly. "I've tried my best. For some reason, the judge thought it was an excellent idea to give my twin Apollo custody. It backfired because Apollo allowed the boys to do what they wanted. By the time someone revoked that decision, it was too late, the damage had been done. To add to all that, the pack where we lives is run by traditionalists. The Marauders never would be accepted by them, since they are more like a pack than best friends. I want my brothers to be happy and safe from those traditionalists. Holly is an elf, and Madoka is human. Evan is an Omega. ‘Nough said."

"Wait, do you mean the Walker pack? My family encountered them when I was young. They cursed my mother and father for allowing humans to be in the pack, rather than their servants," Derek commented. "We can take them in if that's what's best. It should calm Evan and make sure that the others have stable homes."

"Yes, that will work, thank you." Artemis spoke relieved.  
"For now, Izumi is safe since our parents are alive. They are allowing us to make our choices about which pack to join." Megumi added. Izumi replied immediately.

"I'm staying with my friends." The Marauders echoed their agreement. Dylan spoke up.

"Would you be willing to accept custody of the Marauders, while they are staying here. Most of them are orphaned. When Gerard Argent had free rein of the council; he created his own Hunter community. They views any non-humans as monsters, they never considered the mere thought that some are actual innocents. Anyway, they went on a rampage and wiped out countless families."

"Sure, but they will be treated like teens. Which is why they will do the dishes and Evan and Reggie will go back to sorting the library. Once the others are done, they are free to join us in the living room for Back to the Future," Stiles smirked as the others groaned. Derek chuckled and helped them gather the plates.

* * *

  _Master suite, Hale House, Beacon Hills_

 Derek and Stiles were in the master suite. Derek was trying to calm down his furious mate, because Stiles was ranting and cursing. Luckily the master suite was sound-proofed. 

"Calm down, at least we have custody of the Marauders now. When they come back for good, we can start trying to reform the trio's behavior then." Derek reassured his mate. 

"Damn skippy! I don't want a single curse word to pass those lips or they are going over my knee," Stiles threatened.

"Agreed," Derek spoke. "Well at least we know half of them are capable of behaving, and know better than to push their boundaries. We don't know about the others that will be joining them in the fall. Reggie and Jace said there are 8 more students showing up. The names Will, Kyle, and Madoka were mentioned more than twice."

"Alright then. We need to get the guest rooms ready. We're going to have a full house," Stiles breathes.

"How many kids will be joining us?" Derek pondered.  "Isaac and Scott called dibs on Izumi and her mate Madoka. They need help with the triplets, because Scott is planning on continuing with his classes, plus he is working with Alan to get training. Will is going to be living with Alan and helping out with the animals while Alan trains Scott. Madoka and another student have younger siblings that are joining the pack. They are 7-8 years old. Uncle Peter and Chris also decided to invite Malachi back because they need help with Tommy. Melissa is planning on having Emily and Holly continue living with her. John mentioned he may be interested into having Lyon stay with him. His blood brother Kyle definitely will have a place to stay with him, if he expresses any interest."

"Okay, first of all, that's a lot of math. Second, if my brain hasn't short circuited yet, I think that's only a small amount of kids," Stiles groaned, rubbing his temple.

"Well Holly worked out the math already. She created a list," Derek explained as he took out the papers Holly had given him. He passed the papers to his mate.

"Since the names I mentioned are already taken. She said there's 20 teens joining us in the fall, with 3 young kids. That's 23 people. Since Isaac and Scott and Alan decided to also play hosts, five more kids are spoken for. So, that leaves Jace, the Terrible Trio, Tess, the new kids-Piper, Reyna, Carl, Colton, Tony, Luna and Selene."

"Christ! I thought raising twins were hard. I better start thinking about the living arrangements. But right now, I'm really tired," Stiles complained, changing into his pajamas and pushing back the duvet.


	19. Some Days I Don't Know if I'm Wrong or Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday and a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 19. Sorry to post so late, but my computer is being impossible. Hopefully the next chapters doesn't give us so many headaches...

June 24, Hale Manor, Beacon Hills

 The den of Hale Manor had been decorated for the twins' first birthday party. The party theme was Disney. Reggie, Alex and Evan had helped Stiles with the decorations and preparation for the party. Boyd was standing guard over the refreshment table. Chris and Tommy were helping the kids get up the banner. Melissa and John were helping Scott and Isaac cook dinner and Derek was watching the cakes and muffins. Erica could draw so she put the Disney character Doug on top of the cake. Evan was helping James and Laura get dressed with the help of Peter. Jackson and Danny brought one of his famous upside down cakes and everyone was starting the movie up for after dinner.

"What movie are we watching?" Lyon questioned warily. He didn't really want to have to watch one of the Disney princess movies AGAIN. He'd experienced that when Reggie made him watch Beauty & the Beast countless times with her.

"Monsters Inc," Isaac chuckled. He hadn't seen the movie since he was a kid, but it was still his favorite.

"Oh good," Lyon exhaled into relief much to the watching Evan's amusement. The Lycan burst into renewed laughter. Alex giggled as she explained to the confused group.

"Reggie loves Disney. She's a serious fan, she has quite the collection of Disney movies. She made Lyon watch ALL of the movies with her. They have watched Reggie's favorite movies many, many times. Her top favorite movies includes-Pollyanna, both versions of Parent Trap, the Princess and the Frog, Lilo and Stitch, and Beauty & the Beast."

"I long lost count after the 20th time of watching Beauty & the Beast," Lyon whimpered, looking traumatized. Jackson gave him sympathetic looks.

"Alright, we can boast about the best Disney movie ever. But we need to clean the up the kitchen before we can get the desserts in front of the movie," Chris chuckled as he led everyone into the room. Just the doorbell rang, curious Evan went to answer it. Derek followed his adoptive son. Evan opened the door only to see a teenage boy his age standing on the front steps. The teen had auburn hair with gold-green eyes. Evan's eyes shot wide and Derek looked confused.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?"

"My name is Kyle Stanton. Jace said you have my brother here," the teen boy informed Derek. Evan squeaked;

"Jace wasn't kidding when he said you would show up!"

"Come in. Everyone should be in the kitchen," Derek said as he and Evan let the teen enter the house. Meanwhile in the kitchen, the teens were helping clean up. When Derek, Evan and Kyle turned up. Alex gasped covering her mouth with shock. Reggie's eyes widened, Kyle walked over to stand in front of Lyon.

"Long time no see, little bro," he informed the teen. Lyon hugged his brother tight, not letting him go. Reggie and Alex crowded them and they were in a group hug. Everyone was confused about who the stranger was and what he was doing in their kitchen. Stiles poked Derek.

"Who is he?" Stiles glared at his mate suspiciously.

"That's Kyle. He's one of our best friends. He and Lyon are blood brothers," Evan informed the group. He added;  
"Kyle was really worried and a bit angry when Lyon didn't come back for winter break with us. Understandable since Lyon shut everyone out including Kyle when he first got bit. Jace kept telling us to expect Kyle to turn up if Lyon didn't go back to Georgia for the summer. Those two knew each other since they were babies, Jace said."

"Okay. So who wants cake and ice-cream?" Stiles said nonchalant. Everyone collected their desserts and then they gathered around the tv.

* * *

 

 McCall house,

 After the party ended, Allison and Melissa went back to Melissa's house for a private chat.

"How are you feeling? Is everything fine at the community center?" Melissa asks.

"Everything is fine," Allison spoke. She continued to explain;  
"I was wondering how did you do it? Scott never mentions his father at all, except to say that you had a nasty divorce. When I tried asking Grandma, he would just change the subject."

"I loved Scott long before then. Jack got abusive and then he did things that I could never forgive him for. I was put in a position where I had to choose between Jack or Scott." Melissa sighed heavily.

"What if he comes back?" Allison asks. She continued speaking;  
"Is there any chance he could come back? I mean Scott has his own family now. He may want to see his grandchildren." Melissa nearly sniffed.  
"Trust me, Allison. He never will come back if I have my own way,' she said her voice nearly trembling.

"Okay then, my point is, will I be able to love my child and not blame him for his father's sins?" Allison questioned a bit worried.

I can't force you to love it. No one can. But what you can do is to not blame him for what it's father did. It wasn't his fault and it wasn't yours neither," Melissa whispered.

"Thank you," Allison spoke as she wiped a tear away from her eyes.  
"I know it isn't the baby's fault. And I needed to hear that, that I never did anything to encourage Maxwell at all."

"It's okay, sweetheart. Do you want anything to eat? I have pickles, peanut butter and chocolate," Melissa smiles.

"Yes, thank you and I'm looking forwards to see how my baby boy turns out. I just hope that he makes better life decisions than I did." Allison smiled, feeling at peace for the first time in nearly 9 months.

"I know he'll be an amazing person from the day he is born. I just know it," Melissa smiles, passing the girl all of the food. They sat there, eating and smiling, feeling content and happy.

* * *

 

 Hale Manor,

 After the movie ended, Kyle asked Derek for directions to the nearest sound proofed room. After he was given directions, Kyle dragged Lyon off to the sound-proofed study. He shut and locked the door. Kyle turned to Lyon and let loose of all his anger and frustration that had been building up the last 9 months.

"YOU are an idiot! Family doesn't always mean you have to be related to blood! We're blood brothers. Or did you forget all the years of friendship when the bastard decided to bit you?!"

"Excuse me! I wanted to stay here and be with my other family! They are important to me too. And where the hell do you get off telling me what I can and can't do?!" Lyon screamed back. Kyle flinched, okay maybe he had went too far. But this had to be done, so he quickly regained his compose.

"Well ever since you got bit, you shut everyone out. What was I supposed to think?! I felt like I was losing my best friend and brother!" Kyle exploded.

"You're not losing me, okay! I got bit and everything spiraled for me. I've learned to cope alone. And if I wanted your damn help, I'd ask for it. So back off!" Lyon exploded. And that was his cue. But he finally had his answers, so Kyle decided to relent and follow orders.

"Fine, I'll back off. I transferred to Beacon Hills. So did Will, Madoka and the others. It was a joint decision. It has nothing to do with you," Kyle changed the subject quickly, not really want to go in detail about his actual motive. Lyon narrowed his eyes. Something was off, Kyle had changed the subject too quickly, and it was rare for him to lose his temper like that...Just then someone pounded on the door. Kyle fled to answer the door, avoiding Lyon's suspicious glare. Kyle opened the door only to find Alex on the other side, the girl was panting and nearly out of breath.

"What's going on?" Lyon asks, worried. Alex's breathing still wasn't normal, so she doesn't answer. She just runs away, having the guys follow her. Kyle shoots a look at Lyon before running after her.

* * *

 

 Gallagher-Hale household,

 Chris and Stiles were having a heart-to-heart chat about Allison. Everyone knew about Allison's pregnancy, for the girl had finally revealed her pregnancy after Christmas.

"She's been hiding it. She visited the community center once, and then she told us. At least that's what Lydia relayed back to me," Stiles says to his firstborn.

"Why? Why did she hide it from us? Didn't she trust us, her parents?" Chris whimpered hugging his mom.

"She does, believe me. But she wasn't ready. She didn't want this to be a burden. She wanted to heal, Chris. She's getting better, baby boy," Stiles spoke as he stroked his son's back comfortingly.

"Really?" Chris spoke, he was still worried about his baby girl.

"Really. She has told us and we need to support her. That's what she really needs," Stiles smiled kissing his son's forehead. Just then the bell rang, Chris went to answer the door. Moments later he returned with Alex, Lyon and Kyle. Alex was still breathing heavily. While Kyle and Lyon looked confused and slightly worried.

"What's going on?" Chris asks, his eyebrow arched. Stiles nodded, agreeing with the ex-hunter.

"Reggie did it again," was all Alex managed to get out. Lyon began cursing, while Kyle arched his eyebrows and began firing off questions.

"Where would she go? Does Reggie has any favorite places to go in this town?" he asks. Alex finally managed to regain her breathing to answer.

"Reggie is grounded right now. But her nightmares were getting worse, and she was starting to remember them."

"Reggie likes to wander off when she is feeling broody and wants to think. But she never tells anyone where she is going. So we usually have to go looking for her." Kyle informed the adults since Lyon was still swearing fluently. Stiles turned pale.

"Peter! I'm going out!" Chris yells upstairs and grabs his jacket. He gets the keys to the car and looks at the kids.  
"We are going to find her. Now hurry!"

* * *

 

 Lake in the woods,

 When Stiles had left with Peter and Chris. Boyd and Erica had stayed behind to babysit the twins and supervise Evan. So Derek was free to go running in the woods that surrounded Hale Manor. He ended up in one of his favorite spots. A lake in the woods, that connected to a river. He was shocked to see Reggie at the lake.

"Reggie, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the house. You realize you're grounded right?" Derek questioned.

"I need to think." Reggie spoke. She added;  
"I cannot do that while there, I don't want Evan making fun of me. Because I cannot handle my nightmares. Before I never remembered them. But now I'm starting to remember them. My mother and Jun KNEW why I kept having nightmares. But they never would explain why. Jun promised to explain why when I was older."

"Would you like to talk about it, a little bit?" Derek asked the teen.

"Sure, if you can help me figure out why, I keep having them Dad?" Reggie questioned.

"Okay, let's start at the beginning kiddo. When did the nightmares first start from what you can remember?" he says sitting on the ground.

"Well I've been having the nightmares for as long as I can remember," Reggie began. She continued speaking,  
"Alex's older brother Robbie once told us, that I usually woke up the entire household with my screaming. And that I was already having nightmares when my mother, Jun and I first moved in with them. That was when I was three."

"What was the first nightmare that you could remember like?"

"I just started to remember them only a few weeks ago. The day that we took the twins to the playground, was the first time I could remember a part of it," Reggie recalled.

"Has the dreams escalated?" Derek presses.

"I don't know!" Reggie threw her hands up in the air into frustration.  
"Is dreaming about falling in a puddle of blood normal? Because that's what I remember! I always woke up needing to wash my hands to get the blood off."

"Baby girl, calm down. Is there anything else that makes you frustrated with these nightmares besides how far they are escalating," he asks.

"I always wake up scared. Alex knows about them. She said she wishes that Jun was still around. So he could explain why I keep having them. Since the nightmares are the only clue to my past. I remember Mother and Jun having one of their many fights once. But that fight was really bad." Reggie recalled. As a jumble of memories to the past that had haunted her for many years flooded her mind.

_Seven years old Reggie was walking down a hallway in the Moreau house. When furious shouts reached her ears. And she could hear footsteps. Immediately Reggie hid as Mama and Jun stalked in the nearest room. She knew that the duo were having one of their awful fights upon again. The young girl peeked out from her hiding place to see Jun pacing back and forth angrily. The fifteen years old boy spun to face Amy Black furiously._   
_"Why are you being so stubborn! You promised Papa that you would protect Rukia! How is keeping secrets supposed to protect her?! Rukia won't know how to deal with them when they show up!" When Amy opened her mouth to speak. Jun cut her off abruptly._   
_"Unlike you, I actually take my promises seriously! I promised Temari, that I would protect our baby sister! So for starters, I'm going to teach Rukia about her powers and how to use them! No amounts of excuses will change my mind at all! Since thanks to you, my hands are tied and I cannot tell Rukia about our past! I'm definitely telling her the full tale when she is old enough to understand!"_

"That's what I remember," Reggie blinked as she came out of her memories to speak to Derek.

"Wow. You have some things you need to understand. But the nightmares may decrease as you talk with someone. That worked after my family was killed," Derek whispered.  
"We better get home, before your mom has a heart attack." he helps the girl up and they run off in the forest, back towards the house.


	20. Your Mind is Playing Tricks on You, My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creatures try to attack and Isaac asserts his strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me Tori! I have a meeting with my ACE team on Monday and we might go out for dinner. I'm not sure when that will be but I will notify you guys and Betsie as soon as I find out!
> 
> On with the chapter! It's getting good. 
> 
> Oh, by the way, I was listening to "Be With You" by Enrique Iglesias while me and Betsie wrote this. Amazing song!

_June 25, Beacon Hills park_

 Derek and Stiles had decided to take the twins to the playground. Reggie, Kyle, Lyon, Alex and Evan ended up going along. Alex was at the swings with Kyle. Isaac and Megumi had shown up. Megumi was sitting in the large sand pit with Stiles and the twins. Evan, Lyon, and Reggie were sitting on top of the Dome climber talking. Isaac was at the swings, while Derek was watching the Dome.

"What was your brother like?" Evan asked Reggie.

"When he wasn't angry with mother, he always was protective of me. He taught me about my powers and how to use them. I don't know if he ever dreamed that I would get new abilities," Reggie confessed. Lyon spoke

"You got your powers from who?"

"Jun said from Papa's side," Reggie revealed.

"We’re they latent?" he asks the girl. They looked at the entire park Fein the top off the Dome.

"I dunno, Jun always said I was the first one to be born with those powers," Reggie replied.

"Did your father ever mention his side of the family?" Evan pressed, being careful about the ground he's walking.

"I don't know, I cannot remember anything from when I was three years old. I only have a few memories of that time, just ask Alex, she can confirm it. When I tried to remember, all I got was this really bad headache." Reggie spoke embarrassed. "All I know is what Jun managed to tell us before Mother caught him telling me about the past. She always refused to answer any Questions I had." Reggie spoke. She still harbored some resentment towards her sole parent for leaving her with too many questions.

"Did you hate your mother for not telling you everything?" 

"Hard to tell really. True-I'm furious at her for not telling me anything. I never was really sure if she actually loved me. Jun is the only person that actually showed me any familial love. While her aura showed sorrow, she was always distant towards both Jun and I when I was growing up." Reggie admitted. She shrugged.

"Mother and Jun always were fighting about the past. Jun was really furious with her because she refused to tell me anything. One fight in particular. Let me see if I can remember the quote Jun used." Reggie started rattling off the words she remembered her older brother using. 

"Unlike you, I actually take my promises seriously! I promised Temari that I would protect our baby sister! So for starters, I'm telling her about her powers and how to use them. Since thanks to you, my hands are tied. So I'm unable to tell her about our past!" 

Evan stared blank at the girl. He reached out a hand to put on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me anything else. I already know it's painful to begin with and so I'll leave it be."

"True, you're lucky you have actual memories of your dad. All I have is nightmares and all of those strange pieces. Jun told us something really strange when he got sick. He said that something happened, and I just blocked everything out, including the memories I had of Papa." Reggie told Evan. 

"That's like a coping mechanism. It's not good, but it happens," he comments.

"Well, I saw the pictures they had of the massacre and next thing I know, I'm starting to remember my nightmares, so I guess my memories will be returning eventually," Reggie replied. All of sudden, Reggie felt an all too familiar presence nearby. She started looking around.

"Lamia!" she screamed, jumping down from the dome. Derek was on alert and he was running to get to Stiles and the babies. Isaac was off the swings and following behind his Alpha.

The creature showed up, just as Stiles picked up James. Megumi had Laura in her arms protectively. Lyon landed on his feet. Evan jumped off the dome too as well. Kyle was now standing in front of Alex protectively. Lyon's claws was out, he was now half-way shifted. Reggie was forming a fireball. Evan wolfed out. 

Kyle left smoke slip from between his lips. Lyon's mane was golden and his claws as sharp as scalpels. Reggie's fire nearly extended up her arms and she was ready to fire. Derek had Stiles, Megumi, and the twins behind him and Isaac was standing by his side.

"Well what do we have here? A dragon? And the fox kit!" the lamia purred upon seeing Kyle and Reggie. Lyon snarled.

"Leave her alone!"

"Oh, I won't be doing that, kitty. She killed my friend and now, I must kill her. It's only fair, you see," she taunted, coming closer.

Reggie let the fireball fly, hitting the lamia. Lyon clawed the lamia, then grabbed Reggie and fled. The lamia started screaming bloody murder. Stiles and Megumi shielded the babies' eyes and Isaac turned away. Evan grabbed Derek and pulled him by the arm. Stiles and Megumi were running, Isaac right behind them just in case. Kyle made sure to get in a final parting shot before he scooped Alex up into his arms and fled the park. 

They were halfway to the house when Stiles stopped them. "There are more of those things. We need to call my dad and tell him. That thing could kill someone else if it didn't get to the kids," he trembled. Derek looked at him before turning to everyone. He then started back towards the house, following behind everyone else. That thing was most likely still out there.

* * *

 

_Abandoned Train Depot_

The lycan and human hunters were sitting in the depot having a serious discussion. "Anything else going on with the investigation?" Robyn asked Dylan.

"According to the Autopsy reports the lamia's partner in crime was a succubus." Dylan spoke. 

"How many victims does that make this?"

"In this town? I think it’s 25. I’m not sure about the other states.”

"I counted 23 here. Other states are still being determined right now," Artemis butts in.

"That's a lot, and to make things worse that empousa is on the warpath because Reggie managed to kill one," Rachel spoke.  

"Christ. If we don't stop this, there is no way it will stay out of the national media," Robyn complained. Dylan rolled his eyes but he stopped when he heard something.

"Did you guys here that?"

Orion had his katana out. Robyn, Dylan and Artemis wolfed out when a familiar creature emerged. "Long time, no see. It's time to settle a score, I presume," it hissed.

Orion moved so quickly, swinging his katana while Robyn clawed at the empousa. "Everyone get out!" Artemis yelled, kicking up speed. Robyn and Orion slashed at the creature for good measure.

Orion managed to leave a good size gash in the empousa's side. It started screaming into fury. Orion and Robyn fled the depot after that. "Everyone needs to get to the Hale house. Call the whole pack. This is an emergency meeting!" Dylan yelled, getting his cellphone out as he drove off.

* * *

 

  _Beacon Hills Theater_

 Danny, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, and Allison were at the movies for one of their famous triple dates. They had chosen the movie _Percy Jackson &the Olympians: Titan’s Curse_ to watch. "Good thing Grandma isn't here. He would have a fit," Allison comments. 

Everyone started laughing. Jackson was nearly doubled over into floor and Danny was trying his best to hold him up and laugh. Boyd was holding Erica, who had gone into a laughing fit and Lydia and Allison were staring at each other, failing at not laughing. The theater attendant came to shush them and they boiled down to snickers.

"Anyway-did anyone ever expect there to actually be greek mythological creatures that exists?" Erica asked everyone.

"Nope, but we should have. The fact that werewolves exist should have been a hint," Boyd answers.

"True," Allison mused thoughtfully. She had sunk back into the seat when they heard something. The group sensed and Danny came took out his shotgun. Lydia got out her homemade Molotov cocktails. 

The incubus was in the form of a man. His vessel had green eyes and dark red hair. His freckles made him innocent, but everyone knew what was under that exterior. "What's with the violence? Can't I just come to the movies without someone wanting to blow my chest cavity out with a shotgun?" he smirks.

For a reply, Allison took one of the cocktails and threw her projectile at the man. The man screamed, bringing the succubus out of hiding. "We need to run or it will use us!" Lydia yelled, grabbing her mates and gently trying to pull her away from the theater seat. That was a waist of ten bucks.

Danny had began shooting while Jackson attacked the demon with Boyd's help. Erica went over to Lydia and the two young women fled with Allison. Rachel showed up with Saya and Fiona.

"Come on! We've already evacuated the theater!" Saya yelled. Fiona was by her side and pulling her to the door. Everyone stopped fighting and ran out of the door immediately. They didn't look back. That could get you killed.

* * *

 

  _Hale Manor_

The pack had gathered in the den for the emergency meeting. The hunters had also shown up. "Is everyone okay? What happened?" Melissa said, looking over everyone. Scott was making sure that no one was seriously injured and Alan was doing a quick check up on Allison.

"The lamia came after the cubs," Stiles replied as he checked his pups and cubs. Derek was hovering over his mate and cubs. 

"The lamia acted way too interested in Reggie and Kyle," Alex informed everyone. 

"We just met the empousa," Robyn revealed turning head so quick, you’d think she’d snap her neck.

"We just met the succubus and the incubus," Danny explained in awe. 

"So, let me get this straight. The creatures came after you guys because we were all separated," Scott inferred. "I think that's their game plan."

"What do you suggest we do? We cannot just put our lives on hold, that isn't fair to everyone," Stiles pointed out.

"We need to try and keep it together. We don't go out until we figure out how to defend ourselves. These things were worse than the Alpha pack and Harris. We are playing with fire now, Mom. I prefer not to get burned," Isaac says, with an unusual amount of strength in his voice. Everyone looked at him in shock, but the understood. They should listen to him. He was the Alpha and his mate's second-in-command. They don't have time to lose a pack member.

Before anyone could reply, Allison doubled over in pain. Reggie eyes widened. 

"Why is there a puddle?"


	21. You're Gone, Gone, Gone Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants answers and a new pack member joins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here. Sorry to be late with this chapter. But there were problems when I last tried posting. Hopefully this draft will be final!

_June 26, Alan's office, Beacon Hills,_

 Lydia, Allison, Melissa, Rachel, and Alan were in Alan's office. The pack were in the waiting room.

"You're doing great, Allison. I need another push so I can clean his nose and motuh out," Alan said. Allison was gripping Lydia and Melissa's hands tight. Rachel was right by Alan's side helping him with cleaning the child.

"Okay push!" Allison bore down and pushed harder with a grunt. Meanwhile in the waiting room, the twins and Tommy were toddling around the waiting room. While Reggie was curled up on one of the sofas reading the Case Closed manga. Lyon sat besides her reading his Bleach and Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. Alex was shooting Evan evil looks. Finally Evan got fed up with Alex's glares and looked at her. Alex spoke accusingly;

"Evan! Why did you introduce Reggie to Japanese manga?!"

"If it keeps her out of trouble. Why complain? And keep it down, there is a child being born. So have some courtesy will ya?" Evan retorted.

"My problem is some of the mangas have a rating higher than a T. Plus they have some questionable materials. And don't even get me started on the yaoi! I still wonder where Reggie found them, much less was able to buy them. Last I checked you have to be 17-18 to be able to buy them." Alex was undaunted.

"Trust me this one is safe, I had Mom check over it," Evan pleaded his case.

"Good, because Lyon will kill you for turning Reggie in a yaoi fan-girl." As if on cue Lyon jumped up and started chasing Evan all over the room. Stiles cleared his throat.

"Excuse me? Why would Lyon try to kill Evan for turning Reggie in a fan of yaoi. And why are we even discussing this here?" he spoke. Alex turned only to find everyone watching her and the current scene with thoughtful looks. The pack wanted to know the answer as much as Stiles did. Kyle groaned, due to Lyon being busy at the moment, the dragon-boy was forced to provide the explanations.

"Because since Reggie now has a new hobby she will want to explore yaoi in more detail, dragging Lyon along for the ride. Meaning you better get used to seeing Lyon reading yaoi mangas from now on. But I strongly doubt Lyon will be happy about the entire situation, much less be ready for that."

"No one is ready for yaoi, it just happens. Now can we please go back to waiting for the baby to be born. And you two better quit your running, unless you want to have your bottoms spanked red," Scott hissed from his seat.

"Spoilsport," Evan pouted. Lyon rolled his eyes unimpressed as he went back to his seat and flops down besides Reggie replying to Scott.

"Hypocrite, pot meets kettle." For he knew that Scott had done much worse. He had seen the proof with his own eyes. Lyon went back to reading his manga before Scott recovered his compose. A few minutes later a wail was heard.

"And that is what we've been waiting for," Stiles whispered. Melissa came out and nodded to the door signaling for everyone to come inside and see the baby. Everyone stood up and filed inside, marveling at the child. 

"He's so tiny," Alex commented. Reggie grabbed her head as a name flashed into her mind.

"Kieran," she got out, then blinked at seeing everyone giving her strange looks.

"Um did I just say that out loud?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yes," Scott whispered.

"So, what's this little guy's name?" he asked.

"Ryan Christopher Gallgher-Martin. The next boy we have will be named Kieran, so thank you for the idea," Allison smiled at Reggie.

"He looks just like Kieran's baby pictures," Stiles spoke looking at the dark-haired infant.

"He's perfection," Evan smiled at the little face. It was calm now, cheeks flushed red from crying. He opens his eyes a little only to close them and fall asleep again.

* * *

 

  _June 26, Hale Manor_

 Peter, Chris, Allison, Lydia, Derek and Stiles were gathered in the den at Hale Manor. Stiles flipped through the pages of a picture album. The album had a faded green cover. Stiles stopped at a page then showed Chris and Allison a picture of a familiar dark-haired infant.

"See, this was Kieran as a baby," Stiles explained. Allison gasped.

"You're right, he does look like Ryan!" Derek was staring at the album with shock and horror.

"Who gave you this?" he asked warily.

"Your older sister, Fiona of course," Stiles spoke smugly.

"Who's Fiona? Is she my great-aunt?" Allison wanted to know.

"Fiona was my older sister in my past life as Kieran. She was married with two kids." Derek explained, then he turned to Stiles.

"By the way, what ever happened to her, Drew, and the boys?" Stiles sighed;

"I have no idea what happened to her. The last time we met in person was when Chris was a baby. We mainly kept in touch via Christmas cards. I do know they had 3 more kids later on." 

"We can at least try to find her. She should know that her brother is alive and has a pack of his own." Allison answered.

"It would be nice to see Fiona again," Derek admitted.

"Agreed, but Fiona knew Kieran would be reborn.  Despite the fact of both Drew and Fiona being human. Drew knew way too much about the supernatural," Stiles mentioned. Derek shrugged.

"They were keeping it a secret, but yes Drew had dormant genes. One of his ancestors were an elf. So it's possible that he and Fiona has grandchildren. And one or half of them now has active elf genes."

"Well I'm going to hire someone to look for her. I don't want a single missing piece to this family," their granddaughter said picking up the book and putting it back on the shelf.

"I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap."

* * *

 

  _Beacon Hills park_

 Melissa had volunteered to take the triplets for the day. So Isaac took Scott out on a date. There was a special area in the park reserved for special occasions. Isaac and Scott were enjoying a picnic lunch.

"This is beautiful, Isaac. Thank you," Scott smiled as he looked around at the area surrounding them.

"You're welcome. I asked Danny and Lydia if they knew of any romantic spots. They suggested this place," Isaac returned his mate's smile, unpacking the picnic basket. The food was amazing! Lydia had this recipe of zitti that Isaac adored, the one time Lydia made it for the boys for a dinner. Erica showed Scott how to make chicken and dumplings. He had reached for one of the recipe books John left when he was visiting the babies and made fritters. Scott topped it off when he made a chocolate chesse-cake that he knew that Melissa loved to make when Scott was growing up.

"Wow!" Scott was drooling at the delicious foods, then he frowned and spoke to Isaac. 

"Why did Lyon call me a hypocrite? I didn't know that Stiles had told them about how we used to act?"

"He did. He wanted them to know that they should grow up like you and Jackson did. We now have kids. Danny and Jackson are thinking of having one. That takes growing up to do," Isaac replied taking a bite out of the zitti.

"Yeah but why make that comment-pot meets kettle? Plus he's been outright hostile to me, ever since the Marauders returned from where-ever that witch's spell sent them off 3 weeks ago. So have the other orphaned Marauders come to think of it. The rest are refusing to get involved," Scott mused frowning slightly.

"Scott, honey, I don't know why. But either way, everyone else loves you and if it gets too much, you can call either me, Derek or Stiles. We'll take care of it."

* * *

 

 Hale Manor,

 Derek and Stiles had called a training session. Only the pups had been able to make it. John and Peter had work to do. Chris was visiting Allison and Ryan with Tommy in tow. Melissa was watching over the babies with help from Lydia. So Danny, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Isaac, and the teens were in the basement training. While Kyle acted neutral and flat out refused to get involved. Alex while wary, did her best to maintain her usual compose. Lyon and Evan were outright hostile and shooting Scott death glares. Reggie was looking at Scott with a mixture of fear and hatred, and she had dark circles forming under her eyes.

"Isaac," Scott whispered to his mate.

"It's getting to me now. Please make them stop."

"Stop! Why are you acting like Scott is Adolf Hitler in disguise?!" Isaac bellowed glaring at the teens.

"Yes please do explain, why you act like Scott is a serial killer," Stiles spoke while frowning. The others froze. Erica and Boyd were standing there waiting for the teens to answer. No one knew how to react or answer to Isaac's sudden anger. No one wanted to step up to the plate.

"You don't know about him making that deal with the devil?" Alex finally spoke incredulously.

"We saw you talking with Gerard Argent. You was acting like a savant, handing him his meds," Lyon snarled at Scott. Reggie kept silent as she hid behind the furious were-tiger. She barely had any energy to speak. Kyle groaned as he upon again provided an actual explanation.

"Jace told me that 3 weeks ago, when a witch's spell backfired. My friends somehow landed in the year 2012. They saw Scott discussing something with Gerard Argent. The Marauders hate Argent and his hunter cronies with a passion. Because they are the sole reason why my friends are orphans." No one blinked, not out of shock but out of annoyance. 

"So you think that giving my mate, the father of my children, the cold shoulder, that you was helping? You are all stupid. Scott was trying to protect us. It wasn't a good idea, but it helped some and turned Jackson back in the wolf he was meant to be. So don't ever dare try to tell me that he was a horrible man! My Scott was trying to protect the pack and you guys have your heads so far up your asses to give a damn!" Isaac hissed. Stiles was smiling at him and Boyd and Erica were glaring at the others like they had offended their mother. 

"Did you actually know about the plan? If so, then mind explaining why Dad looked like you had stabbed him in the heart!" Evan retorted not willing to admit that he had messed up. Kyle groaned.

"Not again! Admit it-you jumped to conclusions, and we can call it even!"

"But Reggie recognized him! And now her nightmares are getting worse!" Evan replied as he looked at Reggie. The redhead nodded tiredly,

"He was there laughing and he told this lady. She looked like Alex only she was older. He said to think as this as practice for the ultimate plan. He also said some really strange things."

"I don't want to hear it kids! If I thought Scott was a threat to my pack, wouldn't you have thought I would let him in the pack? He did make a stupid decision but he was trying to help us like Isaac said. It would have been better if he had talked to me before he did it, but he still saved us. I don't care what you say, but if you don't like Scott being in the pack, I suggest that you get your stubborn asses out of here. I'm the Alpha and what I say goes!" Derek bit out. He walked to the basement door and opened it. He held the handle and leaned against the open door. He was daring them to walk away. The kids looked at each other. Kyle finally had enough of the current situation. So he spun on his heels and went over to Reggie. The dragon teen then dragged over the exhausted kitsune over to where Isaac and Scott were standing.

"Fine! Look at his aura and tell us if he is a threat or not!" He bit out while glaring at Evan. Reggie looked at Scott. The colors faded in and out as she struggled to focus. Finally she managed to regain her eyesight and energy long enough to examine Scott's aura. Moments later she shook her head.

"Nope, no black aura." Lyon and Alex relaxed.

"So have you made up your mind? It's either you accept and respect Scott or I hope the door hit you on the way out," Stiles says hands on his hips. Reggie looked at Scott.

"How did the devil die? Is the scary lady I mentioned dead too?" Meanwhile Alex spoke to Stiles;

"We're staying. I don't know about Evan."

"I'm staying," Evan replied.

"They both are," Scott said, a slight smile on his face.

"Good, I'm glad I was wrong about you. I'm sorry, I was so scared. Especially since Jun always said thatI have to be careful about whom to trust. and that humans were the true monsters," Reggie managed to relay to Scott as everything went black. In the meantime, Lyon and Alex promptly apologized to Isaac. Kyle had already apologized earlier. Evan finally apologized after both Kyle and Stiles glared at him. Just then Erica saw Reggie faint. Scott caught the tiny redhead and looked at everyone. He carried her though the basement door and ran to the den. He laid her on the couch and waited for the others to follow him. When everyone had gathered in the den. Kyle gave the strangely silent Alex suspicious glares.

"Have Reggie gotten any sleep lately. Evan did mention that her nightmares are getting worse."

"Well no, she was completely terrified. Because the nightmares are becoming all too frequent. You know they took a turn for the worse after she saw that fiend Gerard Argent," Alex admitted reluctantly.

"She needs to sleep. God, it must be exhaustion. Quick! Get Dr. Deaton and my mom in here, now!" Scott said, checking for her pulse. It was still there. Derek left the den only to return with Melissa within a few moments. A few minutes later Alan walked in the room.

"What happened here?" Alan asks as Melissa props Reggie's head up on a pillow.

"Reggie hasn't been sleeping, and this is the first time we're finding this information out," Stiles spoke while giving the teens glares.

"Jeez, why didn't anyone say anything about it to you? Exhaustion is not only unbearable, it also can be deadly. She shouldn't be taking chances with her health and none of you should be enabling her," Melissa scolded, looking at the Marauders.

"Don't look at me! This is the first time I'm finding this out!" Kyle protested as he held up his hands in surrender.

"Why indeed," Lyon snarled at Alex. Alex gulped as she quickly backed away from the livid were-cat.

"Reggie swore me to secrecy!" she protested as she took refuge behind Evan. Much to the latter's dismay.

"Keep me out of this!" He panicked as he fled from the now furious were-tiger.

"You all are at fault. If you wasn't so damn worried about Scott, you would have noticed that she was weaker. You guys saw her swoon when we got back from the park!" Stiles hissed, settling that argument effectively.

"Fine, we all owe her an apology," Kyle spoke.He then added;

"But pray tell, how do you plan making her sleep? Reggie can be really stubborn sometimes. But wait a minute, Reggie has always have nightmares for as long as we have known her. So now why the sudden terror?" he looked to Alex. Alex sighed resigned.

"Because she is now starting to remember them. If Jun was actually telling us the truth. Whatever event that caused the total memory block on her early childhood memories must be really bad. Because she keeps dreaming about opening a door and slipping in a pool of blood. When she looks up, that's usually when she wakes up screaming."

"I propose this," Isaac said.

"We all take turns sleeping in her bedroom at night with her. It helped me when I started having nightmares, and they started becoming so frequent until they stopped all altogether. And we can try to help her figure them out."

"That sounds good." Derek said.

"It's a thing now. We all sleep in her room with her until she feels safe."

"Okay we can do that," Alex agrees vastly relieved.

"She's stable now. She needs to eat something and drink some fluids. I'll stay with her tonight to make sure she stays that way," Melissa volunteered. After she regained consciousness, Reggie ate a hot meal and drank some sleepy time tea. She and Melissa were in bed by 10, and they slept just fine.  


	22. I Watched You Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the pack enjoy their vacations and Isaac and Scott talk about their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Tori! I'm going to the amazing restaurant called Mi Carrettas for ACE dinner and a museum Friday, but I'll get home at a normal time to write the final chapter if we don't get to it tonight.
> 
> Enjoy!

_July 1st-3rd, resort_

  
Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Danny, Jackson, John, the twins, Kyle, Lyon, Evan, Reggie, and Alex were at a resort enjoying a Murder Mystery weekend. The mystery was a normal monster-free murder. Erica and Alex had taken the twins to the indoors kiddie pool in the pool room. Kyle and Evan had tagged along to go swimming, while the others were exploring the resort on the day long scavenger hunt. The scavenger hunt were based on detectives; Hercule Poirot and Jane Marple created by Agatha Christie.

"Alright, where should we start first?" Jackson asked.

"What about the dining room?" Reggie questioned.

"Let's check the entire resort our room by room first. That is, if they will let us in the kitchen," Lyon responds.

"They won't let in the back but we can look through the place. We should go and get our spare room keys just in case too," Derek said, leading the way.

* * *

_Dolphin Bay Resort & Spa_

  
Peter and Chris had taken Tommy and Ryan to the nearby beach, while Lydia, Allison, and Melissa were visiting the spa. Tommy was now trying to build a sand castle and Ryan was sleeping nearby in his car-seat with the cover shielding him from the sun.

"It's good to get out. No worries for a while and just hanging with family," Chris smiled at his husband, both of them helping Tommy make the castle and watching little Ryan. Tommy was loving his nephew and he liked to play with him every time the baby would reach for him. The infant stirred and reached for Tommy waving his arms.

"Hi, bubby," the toddler cooed. He reached out his hand for the baby to grab and the little thing caught a tight grip onto his pinky. The older child brush sand off of his hand and he kissed Ryan's cheek. The baby blew a spit bubble and giggled. Chris went over and took Ryan out of his car seat then sat down on the sand. Peter sat down nearby and took Ryan from Chris and waved the infant's arms around, as the baby giggled.

"We nee' to get sunscween, Papa. So, he won't burn," Tommy said, standing up to go get the beach bag. Tommy toddled back to Chris with the sun lotion bottle. Chris squeezed the lotion on his hands, then started putting the screen on Ryan. The baby shuddered at the cool feeling and then he sunk back into his grandfather. Peter was keeping him entertained, playing peek-a-boo with the happy infant. He was smiling a gummy smile and was reaching out for his other grandfather. After Chris was done putting the screen on Ryan, Chris handed the baby over to Peter. Tommy went over to his Papa, and sat down into his lap.

"Someone's a little jealous," Chris joked, laughing at his son's scrunched nose. 

"Papa, I'm not jealous. I just want snuggles!" the toddler said, lying back into his papa and falling asleep. They packed up their stuff and carried the two back to their suite.

* * *

Dolphin Bay Resort & Spa,   
Lydia, Allison and Melissa were enjoying the luxuries of the spa. The female trio were getting facials, along with a massage. They were planning on getting a mani and pedi later on.

"This is beyond nice! It's like I've died and went to heaven. Then they realized that I would feel much better in a Resort and Spa," Allison smiled lazily. Melissa chuckled and laid back again the reclining lawn chair by the pool.

"Agreed," Lydia spoke. "By the way, where did everyone else go on vacation? I do know that Isaac and Scott decided to stay home in Beacon Hills along with the Hunters and Alan."

"I have no idea. They've been keeping it a secret," Melissa answered, not moving a muscle.

"A pity. Oh well, maybe we can ask Alex and Reggie about it?" Allison decided.

"Yeah, Evan probably won't know or care. And speaking of Evan, has anyone heard about his mate?" Lydia probed.

"All I know is that Evan is in denial about his mate, but Jace definitely knows whom his mate is. So does some of the Marauders. Alex was saying that his mate will be joining the pack and coming here this fall," Allison replied.

"Did you get a name?" both Melissa and Lydia press further, raising their sunglasses and giving the other woman a curious look.

"Reggie mentioned his name was Will, the same one who is going to be living with Alan," Allison admitted.

"Derek said it will ground him, so it is a good thing he's coming. Evan has been getting better. He's been helping around the house a lot too. He fixed that leaky drain and repaired the floorboards in the living room," Melissa sighed.

"Yes, but getting him to willingly admit who his mate is easier said than. Jace said Evan was in extreme denial about the mate matter, but Reggie may be willing to play match-maker if Evan continues to be stubborn about it," Allison replied.

"I hope not. I don't want to see anyone getting hurt over this," Melissa said, leaning back into her chair. They stopped talking and relaxed, taking their vacation in stride.

* * *

 Lahey-McCall household, Beacon Hills

While the pack had left town for their weekend vacation, Alan, Isaac, Scott, and the hunters had elected to remain behind. Isaac and Scott were in the triplet's nursery spending some time with their cubs.

They went for a Marvel theme since the kids reacted well to their matching pajamas that had the Avengers on them front. Black Widow and Hawkeye was over Cassie's crib. Camden had Iron Man and Steve watching over his side and Diana had Bruce Banner and the Hulk on her side. The Helicarrier was painted on the roof and one of the walls had the Avengers written on it.

Scott was holding Cassie, while Camden was looking around. Isaac held Diana in his arms, cooing at the baby girl. "Do you think any of our kids will make great Alphas when they get older?" Scott asked Isaac.

Don't tempt fate!" Isaac scolded slightly. "I think Alpha is James's job, but maybe they can be his second-in-command?"

"Yeah, like you are for Stiles and Derek. They seem like great leaders too. They may be a little shy, but behind it, they'd be on top of the world with all the other cubs."

"It's too early to be able to tell what will be happening with the cubs. The Marauders are another tale entirely. While Alex is the Alpha of the Marauders, Lyon, Reggie, and Jace are her seconds. They all have the potential to be Alphas if they ever decided to start their own group, but it definitely won't be happening. For some reason, they were happy to leave the leadership to Alex, and they usually listen to Derek most of the time," Isaac reflected.

"You're right. Time will tell," Scott calmed. Isaac smiled and kissed his mate on the lips passionately. He then leaned down to kiss all the babies before getting the bottles of milk they had warmed and feeding them. They got the burping cloths and they made sure the babies wouldn't have gas and then they laid them down to sleep. They left the room as quietly as possible and went to their own room to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I am shamelessly promoting my other fic. I just posted the new chapter and I'm feeling good about it!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that and I'll see you next time!


	23. All that's Left is a Ghost of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle between the pack and the group of creatures!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Tori again! Betsie will be posting the final chapter! I don't know if we'll be starting the next fic until after Thanksgiving. Meh, who knows?
> 
> Enjoy!

_July 5th, 2013, Hale Manor, Beacon Hills_

  
The pack were gathered in the den at Hale Manor. Stiles was asking everyone what their abilities were while going over plans and papers. Lyon was compiling the research about the creatures and their powers. Lydia and Reggie were going through various spellbooks, looking for a spell to bind a demon's spirit to its vessel with Evan helping them.

"Alright. If the murders are anything to go by, the creatures are fixated on the lacrosse field. They will most likely go there first if not near the wards. We need to find a way to trap them and take them out, one-by-one," Dylan said, standing up from his seat.

"Okay, I think I have a plan that may work too. What about this? We form teams of four, and take on a creature each? Lydia will do a ritual that will bind both incubus and succubus to their current bodies, and make it impossible to switch vessels. Then you can kill them. You five will be staying behind," Stiles spoke directing the last sentence to the five teens. Much to Evan's visible dismay. Lyon nodded his head as did Kyle.

"Do you want us to make sure that the house is secured?" Alex asks her aunt.

"Yes, that will be great! It's safer for you that way. Someone has to help Melissa, your grandpa, and Alan with the cubs," Stiles replied.

"Some adults will also have to remain behind to make certain Evan and Reggie stay put. I haven't forgotten their plan to deal with the creatures on their own," Derek says.

"We talked about it and we will remain here and watch over the cubs. We don;t want to take a chance with the new babies," Evan says, helping Scott and Isaac by feeding Diana.

"Good," Stiles replied, vastly relieved. "Evan is an Omega, so can you provide similar lessons into childcare, Melissa?"

"Can do, although he looks like he's already got the maternal instinct," Melissa smiled, nodding towards Evan rocking Diana to sleep after her meal.

"Okay, that's done. Anyway, back to the original plans. Who wants to deal with the empousa and the incubus and succubus? I have dibs on the lamia, along with Derek. She threatened my babies!" Stiles fumed.

"I call the empousa," Danny said, raising his hand. Boyd stepped up and nodded.

"I'll go with him for back up. Who else wants to join?"

As if on cue, the Hunters volunteered to take on the incubus and the succubus. Derek, Stiles, Peter, and Chris would be taking care of the lamia. Danny, Boyd, Allison and Lydia were dealing with the empousa, and Erica, Jackson, Isaac and Scott would be staying behind to help defend Hale Manor in case the creatures had called in backup.

* * *

_Lacrosse field, Beacon Hills High_

  
The pack had split up into 3 teams designed to battle a specific creature. Team #1 consisted of Peter, Chris, Derek, Stiles, and Scott. While Peter, Derek, and Scott were wolfed out, Chris brought his own gun and some Molotov cocktails. Stiles also was armed with Molotov cocktails and some ward spells.

"Here they come.  Get ready, boys," Stiles said. The creatures walked onto the field.

"I smell Alpha and Omega," the succubus told the others. His vessel was now a young man, maybe in his late 20s. Abruptly Lydia began chanting, reciting the binding spell with help from Stiles and Saya.

"What the hell is happening?" the lamia hissed. The incubus and succubus were writhing and they looked pained. They spell broke and they looked around. They set their eyes on Lydia and the incubus tried to take her body as it's vessel.

"I can't change vessels!" it screamed once it couldn't move from it's current body.

"Scatter!" Stiles yelled, immediately, everyone split off into teams of fours. Lydia joined Boyd, Danny and Allison, as they prepared to take on the empousa. While the Hunters teamed up to deal with the sex demons. And Peter, Chris, Derek, and Stiles teamed up to deal with the lamia.

"Stiles, do you got the blessed silver and the Molotov?" Derek yelled. Him and Peter had surrounded the lamia and were dodging her attacks.

"We do, Dad!" Chris answered as Stiles took out the canisters of the Molotov cocktails. Chris was taking out his gun, the silver bullets were in the gun.

Stiles lit the end of the cocktail and look to his son. He had the safety off his gun and he returned his mother's look. They nodded at each other and Chris opened fire. Stiles threw the cocktail like it was a baseball, it exploding on contact with the lamia's skin.

The lamia started screaming bloody murder as she staggered. Derek and Peter were relentless into their attacks. The fathers wanted to make certain the lamia never would threaten their children ever again.

"The lamia's down!" Peter shouted. Stiles set fire to the body again to make sure that it was completely destroyed and he ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

Team #2 were battling the empousa. Isaac, Boyd, Danny, Allison, and Lydia were on the field in a defensive stance. After Lydia finished casting the binding ritual, she joined Team #2's side of the battlefield. Allison held her bow, while Lydia and Danny both had Motolov cocktails. Boyd was wolfed out.

"Slit its throat! It'll knock it down and then they'll be unconscious!" Lydia yelled. She turned to Boyd and nodded. He sprung of the ground and slashed at the empousa. The empousa collapsed. Allison was using the empousa as target practice.

"Overkill, much?" Isaac joked.

"What? That thing threatened my brother and my uncle and aunt! I have every right!" Allison smirked.

* * *

Team #3 were fighting the incubus and succubus. After Lydia had cast the binding ritual, the redhead left to help Team #2, leaving the werewolves and hunters to deal with the sex demons. Orion wielded his katana, while Rachel fought with throwing knives. Dylan, Artemis, Robyn, and Megumi had wolfed out. 

Fiona had sais and Saya was holding a crossbow. They were ready for battle, side-by-side, like it's always been.

"Make the first move, nympho," Fiona hissed, training her sight.

The succubus hissed "Ruin our fun, will yah? The prey here are excellent."

"I think the predator is now the hunted," Saya retorted. "But don't worry. This will be quick." She trained her crossbow and hit the incubus dead on, into her sternum.

The incubus gave one final scream. In the meantime, Orion took the succubus's head off with his katana.

"Damn it! I couldn't even use my new sais! You guys are always taking all the good bad guys!" Fiona whined.

"That's an oxymoron," Rachel laughed.

"Whatever, Rach!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be posted on Friday! We want to leave ya'll on a good cliffhanger!
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed!


	24. I'll See You When I Fall Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is resolved and a pack vacation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with the final chapter. We're taking the week off next week, and then I'll be out of town. Where I'm staying, there's a limited Net access. So you readers will probably have to wait until Dec 3rd for the first chapter of 'Called Out of the Dark.'

_July 6, Hale Manor, Beacon Hills  
_

 The Hunters were preparing to leave. After they had tied up all loose ends and were packed and ready to go. Now the Hunters were saying their goodbyes to the pack, before they left to return home.

"The Council Elders want to extend an offer to you, if you will accept. They want you to work for them in the future," Orion revealed. Rachel took over and explained;

"They want you to work as a diplomat."

"I'll be honored," Stiles said;

"But what about my kids? I can't leave them."

"You can still live here, but sometimes you will need to travel to New York city for important meetings or if you're called to testify against rogue hunters, if they are ever caught here." Rachel explained, then she added,

"We have ways of remaining in touch with other employees who prefers to work from their homes."

"Alright, I'll do it," he agreed, shaking their hands.

"Okay, good," Orion sighed vastly relieved. Then he switched his focus to Kyle.

"Are you planning on staying here or going back with us? You do need to go back and retrieve your other possessions."

"I'm going to stay here. I'll just go back and grab my stuff and say good bye to everyone in about 5 days from now. I want to keep an eye on Lyon while I'm here," Kyle answers. Orion nods and walks away to deal with the others.

* * *

 

  _July 7th, Disneyland Hotel, Anaheim, California_

 The entire pack stood in the lobby of the Disneyland Hotel. The hotel was 5-6 ft tall. Disney characters roamed the lobby. Derek and Jackson were at the checkout desk checking on their reservations. Peter, Jackson, Danny and Lydia would be helping Derek foot the bill for the pack vacation. The lobby looked like the castle in _Cinderella_. It was gold and the carpets were spotless. Other guests were sitting, eating something or looking at newspapers sitting on the tables. They were chatting, conservations drowning out the screams and the roller coasters just outside the walls. The others were doing a head count of everyone, making sure no one got left behind at the airport. The kids were looking around in awe at the Disney characters. Reggie had sat down on a nearby sofa to read Case Closed manga volume #51. While she was able to speak and fluent Japanese, she preferred to read the English translations. Evan was watching over the triplets, while the twins and Tommy were trying to get closer to Reggie and Lyon to look at their manga. Lyon was sitting besides Reggie reading the original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga series much to Alex's considerable dismay. Lyon had the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga volume #1. Kyle shook his head,

"Does Mom knows the exact material story arcs/topics the manga covers?"

"No," the were-cat deadpans, not looking up from his reading. He was now on chapter 4: Jailbreak. Just then a new young voice spoke;

"Rhy scawy pictvwes?" Tommy asks, from Lyon's side. The toddlers had managed to climb on the sofa and were looking at Lyon's manga. Alex paled into horror. Meanwhile the adults had managed to get a good look at Lyon's manga. Allison shrieked into horror;

"What is this?!" Just as Derek and Jackson returned from the desk. Jackson grabbed the book and looked at what Tommy saw. His eyes bulged out of his sockets and he let Derek see. He growled, displeased with what he was seeing. The Omega rolled up the manga and slapped Lyon on the back of the head with it. Allison looked at him with a scowl, making sure the other children hadn't seen what was in the book. Stiles was grumbling about grounding the were-cat when they get back from vacation.

"Next time, I'm asking Mom to check any manga, I decide to buy to give to you as a gift," Kyle decided. Then Alex spoke;

"Where and who will we be staying with?"

"For starters, Dad, Melissa, and Alan have their own rooms. The couples are staying together. Tommy will be staying with his parents. While Ryan is with Allison and Lydia. The triplets are with their parents. The twins will be staying with Derek and I. You five will be staying together," Stiles spoke. The couples were beaming and looking thrilled. John, Melissa and Alan were happy about their room accommodations. Evan paled, as Reggie looked up from reading chapter 3: Three Fish.

"We all have to share a room?" Alex spoke into horror.

"Great, they will be all fighting over whom gets to use the bathroom first," Reggie deadpanned.

"It's either that or I can call up a friend to come to get you while we have fun. What do you want to do?" Derek said, raising an eyebrow. He had that look that said either go with what he says or just leave. He's the Alpha after all.

"Fine," Evan relented. Alex declared;

"I'm setting down rules for everyone to follow."

"Thanks, Alex. It's pretty early still, so we should grab something to eat and then we can get settled in. The breakfast hall is pretty full so we should try to order from room service. When we're all full and unpacked, we can head out, but no riding anything for another thirty minutes. Everyone understand?" Stiles says. Everyone nodded and got their room keys from Jackson. They headed upstairs and found their rooms to unpack. They ordered something to eat and waited until it was time to head out. 

* * *

 

  _Disneyland, Anaheim, California_

The pack now were standing in the Main Street USA section. The group were debating on what place they wanted to visit. Peter wanted to visit Critter Country. Evan wanted to visit New Orleans Square, while Reggie wanted to visit Fantasyland. Scott wanted to visit Adventureland. Lyon and Kyle both wanted to visit Mickey's toontown. Melissa, Lydia and Allison wanted to go shopping. John wanted to visit Frontierland. The others were undecided because they hadn't done much research. They just wanted to have fun!

"How about this? We all meet in front of the hotel, when we're done? If you go back up to you room, text one of us so we'll know. That way, no one gets lost." Peter said, ending the discussion.

* * *

 

  _Disneyland hotel lobby, Anaheim, California_

 The pack were once again in the lobby, they were deciding what to do for dinner. Half of the group wanted to try the hotel restaurants. While the half wanted to try visiting the downtown Disney district. Reggie and some others were undecided. _  
_

"We can try downtown. We'll be here for another day before we leave in the morning, so we can try the hotel then. Besides I've never had Fried Ice Cream." Chris said, mouth watering at the image. He could literally smell it.

"Great! Now, let's go!" Stiles clapped his hands. Two hours later, everyone were back at the hotel. Several of the pack were in the hallway of the floor they occupied trying to settle an argument before someone complained. Evan and Alex were arguing, and either side were willing to back down. Reggie had rolled her eyes, before sitting down and going back to her reading along with Lyon. Since Lyon had been unable to get his Yu-Gi-Oh! manga back from Jackson. The were-cat had decided to try reading Case Closed, luckily the redhead had packed her entire collection. Right now, the duo were sitting on the floor reading their manga volumes and ignoring the ongoing argument much to Kyle's dismay. In the end, Kyle gave up and went to knock on John's door.

"What's going on? Did someone die?" John says, face perfectly straight and expressionless. Kyle would have started to laugh if John hadn't raised his eyebrows.

"Evan and Alex won't shut up and I'm trying to help Lydia and Allison put Ryan to bed. But it's making him shuffle and move. Can you take care of it before Mom does something drastic?" the young man explained then he added;

"Plus, Lyon and Reggie chose to sit this one out, and they are reading Case Closed, come and see for yourself." Kyle stepped aside.  John headed back with the dragon teen, and they returned to the hallway. John saw the two arguing while Erica and Danny were trying to break up the argument. Meanwhile both the were-cat and the kitsune had long time ago tuned the duo out and were absorbed into their reading. They were leaning against the nearby wall, sitting side by side reading their manga. 

"See what I mean?" Kyle asks.

"Alright! That's it! I don't want to hear another peep out of you until that sun comes over the horizon. I swear, if I even hear a cough, I will march down this hall and throw the both of you over my knee. And trust me, I spank a lot harder than Stiles!" John yelled. The two stopped and sat down. The pack members gave John a standing ovation. Reggie and Lyon didn't even move. 

"Thank you, " Kyle spoke relived. John nodded as he turned to leave with Danny, Jackson, Boyd and Erica.  Kyle prepared to leave, only he froze as he remembered something. He turned to the sitting duo. 

"Wait a minute, why exactly are you sitting here? Aren't you supposed to be inside?" Finally Lyon looked up from reading Case Closed manga volume #1 to point at Evan.

"They have the keys, so we're stuck here," he said. Reggie also looked up to nod in agreement with Lyon.

"Damnit!" Kyle curses.

"Aye, you two! Let those guys in already!" he growls. Evan grabs the key and stood back up, frantically opening the door. He was afraid that John would turn back around. Kyle started to walk back down the hall to Lydia and Allison's room, as soon the others were inside their room.

"I swear, I'm too young for all of this crap," he complained, a scowl ever present on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it and give us some feedback!
> 
> Nighty night everyone!


End file.
